Livet
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Dos años despues de la derrota de Voldemort a manos de Brennan Potter, su gemelo mayor es abandonado frente al numero cuatro de Prived Drive por su madre Lily Potter. Pero el destino se tuerce cuando Pomona Sprout entra en escena. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: soy rubia? Morena sabozonga bitches, millonaria? No tengo ni un centavo en mi billetera, así que es más que obvio que no soy JK.

Alertas:

Lynnette tiene una idea nueva, vive con eso ewe.

Aclaraciones.

-dialogo-

Narración

-"pensamientos"-

 _Hechizos_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel que destronara a la Era Oscura se acerca

Hijo de padres amantes

Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere

Tendrá un poder que nadie conoce

Guiado por el fuego

Amado por la tierra

Protegido por el agua

Entrenado por el Aire

Y sanado por la naturaleza

El hijo de los elementos,

El guardián profetizado

Marcado por la Oscuridad

Amigo del Cielo

Guardián del Tiempo

El Salvador que deberá elegir

Si trae desgracia

O si salva a su pueblo

El Fin de los tiempos se acerca

Y el resultado será decidido por aquel que nació cuando el séptimo mes muere

Albus Dumblerore frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Sibil con ojos preocupados, ella parpadeo mientras volvía en sí misma, ajena de la profecía que acaba de soltar.

-¿Director? –pregunto ella confundida, inconsciente de cómo un hombre de túnica negra abandonaba la Cabeza del Cuerpo a paso veloz, con el fin de comunicar el primer fragmento de profecía al Lord Oscuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lord Voldemort observo con desdén a los pequeños bebes que se encontraban ocupando la cuna delante suyo, a sus pies se encontraba la sangre sucia esposa de Potter.

-Cual será –murmuro pensativamente, sus largos dedos acariciando su varita cariñosamente mientras que sus ojos de color sangre observaban a los gemelos -¿serás tú mocoso? –se fijo en el bebe de la derecha de revueltos cabellos pelirrojos que balbuceaba en dirección a su madre antes de pasar al otro bebe, de cabellos negros igual de revueltos y brillantes ojos verdes iguales a la maldición asesina- ah, eres tu –siseo complacido mientras se inclinaba a examinar al bebe que lo observaba sin parpadear.

- _Avada kedavra_ –grito con morbosa satisfacción antes de que su expresión se congelara en pánico cuando su hechizo fue repelido y se volvió en su contra. Grito con furia unos segundos antes de ser alcanzado por su propia maldición.

Una explosión, y el techo se derrumbo sobre ambos hermanos causando un golpe sangrante en el pecho de el bebe pelirrojo mientras que el pequeño de ojos verdes cayó en la inconsciencia con una pequeña cicatriz de rayo que brillo unos segundos antes de apagarse.

Lily despertó con un sobresalto y se lanzo sobre la cuna, viendo con pánico a sus hijos y lanzando los trozos de pared a otro lugar.

-¡BRENNAN! –grito desesperada viendo la sangre salir del pecho de su hijo, con un rápido hechizo cauterizo la herida viendo con asombro la cicatriz en forma de media luna, un rápido vistazo a Harry le dio a entender que se encontraba bien. Sus ojos vagaron a las cenizas y túnica negra en el suelo.

-¡Lily! –grito James apareciendo repentinamente en la habitación con la respiración agitada y los lentes torcidos, el miedo subió a su rostro cuando vio a su esposa sollozando y abrazando a su hijo menor.

-se ha ido –lloro ella con una enorme sonrisa que confundió a James – Voldemort se ha ido –repitió la pelirroja y apretando a su bebe en sus brazos – Brennan lo derroto.

James jadeo en shock antes de que una sonrisa se abra paso por su rostro y corriera a abrazar a su esposa e hijo, ambos padres riendo con júbilo.

Unas horas más tarde, el mundo mágico brindaba en nombre del salvador del mundo mágico.

Por Brennan Potter, el niño-que-vivió.

Ninguno de ellos dándose cuenta de la existencia de Harry, que permanecía dormido por causa del agotamiento mágico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos años después

Una figura encapuchada se movía sigilosamente por las calles de Privet Drive, llevando en sus brazos una canasta de gran tamaño en la que se podía ver un mechón de pelo negro.

La figura se paro delante del numero 4 y dejo la canasta con el anormalmente pequeño bebe de tres años en el interior, un mechón de cabello rojo se develo cuando la mujer dejo una carta encima de la precaria manta que protegía al bebe del frio clima.

-Se feliz en tu nueva vida, tú no eres necesario en mi familia Harry Potter-deseo ella antes de alejarse unos pasos y desaparecer en un ¡Pop!

El pequeño y dormido Harry se giro aferrando con su diminuta mano la carta, inconsciente de que había sido abandonado por su madre en el pórtico de una casa en medio de la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una regordeta mujer de cabello blanquecino cubierto de ramitas y hojas, ataviada con un vestido de mangas largas estampado con flores y manchada de tierra farfullaba para sí misma mientras cruzaba por las calles de Privet Drive a toda prisa.

-¿Por qué la Farfalla pheonium tiene que ser cosechada en el mundo muggle? ¡A media noche por todas las cosas! –Se quejo la mujer antes de quedarse inmóvil, sus ojos de un tono verde hoja buscando el origen del sonido -¿Mandragora? –pensó en voz alta antes de captar una cesta frente a una casa.

Corrió hasta la canasta y jadeo horrorizada al ver al bebe que lloraba con debilidad, claramente hambriento y con frío. Pomona Sprout lo tomo en brazos meciéndolo con suavidad y mirando a ambos lados para buscar a la madre del niño, pero era obvio que se había ido hace mucho tiempo.

Tímidamente llamo al timbre de la casa, rezando para que los dueños no la maldijeran por eso. Pero nadie atendió. Un alohomora y una casa vacía después, la bruja se encontró sentada en el pórtico con un niño en brazos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora pequeñín? –inquirió la bruja con angustia lanzándole un hechizo de calefacción al bebe – oh pero que preciosura eres, ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto una vez que lo hubo calmado.

-Haddy – balbuceó con la voz algo áspera por el llanto, con sus manos aferradas al vestido de la mujer que olía a hierbas y flores.

-Bueno Haddy, al parecer hoy iras conmigo –expresó la mujer con firmeza, utilizo su varita para encoger la canasta y guardarla en el bolsillo, viendo con sorpresa que el bebe no se inmuto ante eso. Cualquier muggle, niño o no habría preguntado al menos.

-"Hijo de magos" – pensó inmediatamente, sintiendo el enojo subir en su interior –"que clase de mago abandona a su hijo en el mundo muggle? Niños mágicos son preciosos" –gruño ella en su mente antes de ordenarle con dulzura a Haddy que se aferrara a ella.

Un momento después se encontraba en su casa, cubierta de plantas y flores de todos los tamaños, colores y formas.

Arrullo a Harry con delicadeza, antes de llevarlo escaleras arriba y metiéndolo en una habitación relativamente libre de plantas.

-no me dejes –suplico el niño de maravillosos ojos verdes, aferrándose a la bruja.

-me quedare contigo hasta que duermas –prometió Pomona acariciando su cabello, sorprendida por su suavidad a pesar de su aspecto caótico. Y como toda Hufflepuff permaneció fielmente a su lado hasta que la respiración acompasada del niño le mostro que se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sigilosamente bajo por las escaleras, haciéndole un gesto a las plantas "cuídalo" modulo en silencio, sonriendo satisfecha cuando la planta asintió.

Pensó en llamar a alguien, pero un rápido _Tempus_ le dijo que era mejor hacerlo en la mañana, así que fue a su habitación despidiéndose de cada planta a su paso y luego acostándose a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Siempre quise hacer este tipo de fanfics! Adoro eso de hermano "niño-que-vivió-falso" y como hay demasiados le di mi toque personal, un hermoso y profetizado Harry criado por el más pintoresco grupo de magos –risa malvada- con sede en Sprout Manor of cors.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: soy rubia? Morena sabozonga bitches, millonaria? No tengo ni un centavo en mi billetera, así que es más que obvio que no soy JK.

Alertas:

Lynnette tiene una idea nueva, vive con eso ewe.

Aclaraciones.

-dialogo-

Narración

-"pensamientos"-

 _Hechizos_

 _AHHHH, no olvidemos a mi fiel, leal y hermosa beta._

 _19'Mika-chan'91_

 _I love you._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pomona Sprout se despertó con un sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de un llanto.

-¿Mandragoras?- bostezo antes de recordar la noche anterior y saltar de su cama para correr hacia donde el niño se encontraba.

El corazón de Pomona se rompió en mil pedazos cuando vio al niño hecho bolita mientras sollozaba en la cama, claramente desconsolado por despertar solo en un lugar desconocido.

-Oh dulce criatura –se compadeció ella caminando rápidamente para tomarlo en sus brazos, la bruja parpadeo para alejar las lágrimas cuando escucho lo que el niño decía.

-mami no me quiede –susurro entre hipidos – papi nunca esta y mami no deja que bdenan me mide –sollozo comenzando a calmarse a causa de los constantes arrullos de Pomona y la calidez maternal de sus brazos.

-No te preocupes cariño, estás seguro aquí –consoló la jefa de los tejones de Hogwarts- ven cariño, lavemos esa carita y luego desayunemos –sonrió con alegría al niño.

Dicho y hecho, tan pronto se asearon la mujer bajo a por el desayuno, saludando alegremente a su sorprendida elfina.

-¿Amita? –jadeo la elfa viendo al niño con adoración y a la vez temor. Los elfos domésticos aman a los niños por naturaleza, pero la elfa temía que el pequeño había sido escupido por una planta en medio de la noche o algo así.

-Prepara algo suave para él Violet –pidió la mujer transfigurando una silla en una más apropiada para un niño y dejando a Harry allí- oh cierto, pero que modales los míos –rio la bruja antes de sonreír a Harry – mi nombre es Pomona Sprout cariño y ella es mi elfina Violet –indico a la elfa que balanceaba una taza con chocolatada tibia y unas galletitas suaves hacia Harry.

-un placed conocedlas –respondió solemnemente, recordando los modales inculcados por Tío Remus las pocas veces que solía ir a Potter Manor con Draco.

-es todo un caballerito –se derritió la elfina depositando la taza colorida con flores danzantes y el plato delante del pequeño, sus grandes ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas emocionadas.

-querido, quédate con Violet ¿está bien? Necesito hablar con alguien un momento –dijo la bruja cautelosamente, sintiéndose aliviada cuando Harry asintió.

Se escabullo hacia la sala de estar, acariciando a su mimbulus mimbletonia de paso y se agacho frente a la chimenea mientras echaba polvos Flu.

-Oficina de Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts –dijo claramente, sabiendo de que la otra bruja ya se había acomodado en el colegio desde mediados de Junio. Minerva odiaba estar sola en su casa desde la muerte de su esposo hace tantos años.

-¿Pomona? –la cabeza de Minerva apareció entre las llamas viéndose confundida. Por lo general la herbologista no solía llamar a nadie en vacaciones, demasiado ocupada con sus adoradas plantas para hablar con seres humanos reales.

-tengo un pequeño… eh, ¿inconveniente? –Rió con nerviosismo, apretujando sus manos y echando un vistazo fugas en dirección al niño – necesito tu ayuda.

-voy enseguida –accedió de inmediato la severa mujer, preocupada por su colega y amiga, se levanto de un salto y fue aponerse una túnica más adecuada antes de caminar velozmente a su chimenea.

Diez minutos más tarde Minerva farfullaba indignada mientras echaba una mirada en dirección al niño que reía bajo el cuidado de Violet antes de pasarla a Pomona y la cesta con la carta aun cerrada.

-¡deshonor! ¿Quién haría algo tan horrible? ¡Es un niño, por los calzones de Merlín! –despotricaba la enfurecida leona. Los niños eran preciosos, adorados por los magos. Ni siquiera Voldemort permitió el asesinato de niños mágicos, eran demasiado valiosos.

-¿deberíamos leer la carta? –pregunto Pomona con suavidad, observando al inofensivo pergamino con desprecio poco usual.

Minerva asintió y tomo la carta, su rostro palideció bruscamente al leerla.

-¿Minerva? ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto ansiosamente la bruja regordeta levantándose de su asiento y preparándose para sostener a su compañera que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

La bruja ataviada en tartán le paso el pergamino con manos temblorosas mientras se tapaba el rostro con evidente decepción, horror y vergüenza. Pomona comenzó a leer.

 _Petunia_

 _No necesito a este niño en mi familia, es un squib. Me debes un favor por conseguirte un marido y la casa._

 _Lo cobrare ahora, cuídalo o dalo en adopción. Lo único que pido es que lo mantengas lejos de mi hijo, el no debe saber que es un Potter,_ _NUNCA._

 _Atentamente_

 _Lily Potter._

 _Pd: su nombre es Harry, nació el 31 de Octubre y tiene tres años._

Pomona estaba lívida de furia, sus manos blancas y sus dientes presionados con firmeza.

-mis Gryffindor –se lamentó Minerva con vergüenza cubriendo su rostro- ¡James y Lily! ¿Cómo pudieron? –gimió horrorizada antes de ser interrumpida por el grito del elfo de Pomona.

-¡Ama!–grito la elfina revoloteando alrededor del bebé con pánico. Pomona salto de su asiento junto con Minerva y ambas se abalanzaron sobre el niño tratando de ver que estaba mal.

Harry jadeaba con esfuerzo y tosía, sus pequeñas manos rodeando su delgado cuello.

-Ve por Poppy –grito Pomona sosteniendo las manos del pequeño de ojos verdes, Minerva asintió y salió corriendo para traer a la Sanadora.

-Enfermería, Hogwarts –grito en el flu desapareciendo en un fogonazo de fuego esmeralda.

Tan pronto salió de la chimenea corrió hacia la oficina de Poppy, donde ella estaba hablando tranquilamente con Severus Snape sobre las pociones que necesitaría para el año.

-¡Poppy!-exclamo Minerva entrando de golpe, con el moño medio des-hecho y el sombrero de bruja torcido. La Sanadora salto en su lugar mientras que Snape le envió una mirada ligeramente sorprendida.

-¡Minerva! ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió con preocupación la anciana bruja levantándose de su asiento. Severus llevo su mano hacia su varita, alerta.

-Ven conmigo ahora, a casa de Pomona, tenemos un niño enfermo –dijo con urgencia empujándola hacia la chimenea. La Matrona salto de su asiento y corrió hacia la chimenea, gritando su destino con expresión feroz.

-Dime los síntomas y llevare algunas pociones –ordeno Snape, dispuesto a ayudar. Minerva se lo comunico rápidamente antes de desaparecer en la chimenea. Severus consiguió algunas pociones y la siguió, haciendo una mueca de ligero disgusto ante la excesiva cantidad de plantas que tiraron de su túnica negra.

Encontró a las tres mujeres rodeando a un niño de cabello oscuro, Poppy impartiendo órdenes al elfo mientras que Minerva y Pomona parecían dos gallinas sin cabeza revoloteando a una distancia prudencial.

-"nunca pensé que viviría para ver a Minerva perder la calma"- pensó con oscura diversión antes de caminar hacia Poppy, deteniéndose abruptamente al reconocer algunos rasgos del niño. Potter. Un hijo de Potter. _Hijo de James y Lily Potter._

-Rápido Severus, una poción para la fiebre –ordeno la bruja de avanzada edad extendiendo la mano. El hombre se la entrego de inmediato, viendo como el niño era forzado a tragar. Su corazón se agito al ver el sufrimiento cruzar por el infantil cruzar por esos ojos de un tono verde brillante.

-"sus ojos son como los de ella" –pensó con nostalgia el maestro de pociones. Apenas dándose cuenta de que el niño era llevado al segundo piso, probablemente para ponerlo a descansar.

Cinco minutos más tarde Poppy Pomfrey bajaba por las escaleras con expresión seria y preocupada. Minerva la seguía con rostro inflexible mientras que Pomona parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Severus se reunió con la brujas con un mal presentimiento, Poppy se veía demasiado grave como para ser buenas noticias.

-Ese niño paso mucho tiempo en un lugar frio y desabrigado –dijo Poppy con pesar a Pomona- me temo que adquirió una enfermedad muggle llamada Asma –expreso con tristeza.

-¿Asma? ¿Cómo? ¡Es un niño mago! No hay forma en que consiga una enfermedad muggle –Pomona estaba blanca como la tiza y se dejo caer en el sofá cubierto de hojas, apenas notando al lazo del diablo que se enrollo a su alrededor en un intento de confortarla.

-No tiene ninguna vacuna mágica, los hijos de muggles son propensos a contraer enfermedades del mundo muggle si no están vacunados contra eso –explico la enfermera.

-excepto, que no es un hijo de muggles – interrumpió Severus con voz sedosa desde su posición cercana a la puerta- es hijo de dos magos, James y Lily Potter.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – exigió saber Minerva, sorprendida por la rapidez del descubrimiento. Snape le lanzo _la mirada_ y la bruja se sonrojo ligeramente antes de girarse a una boquiabierta medi-bruja - ¿Qué es el asma? – pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

-Es una enfermedad que afecta el aparato respiratorio, puede contraerse de manera hereditaria o por otras razones, una de ellas permanecer mucho tiempo en lugares fríos sin abrigo o algo caliente. Afecta de diferentes maneras, pero en el caso de este pequeño es algo grave, su sistema inmunológico es demasiado débil para protegerlo todavía, necesitara de un aparato muggle que le ayude a respirar cuando tenga estos ataques-recito con formalidad, sintiendo lastima por el pequeño hijo de Lily y James-¿Dónde lo encontraste Pomona? Sus padres deben estar muy preocupados – Snape no se perdió la mirada que compartieron ambas brujas.

-Ellos lo abandonaron –murmuro McGonagall como si aún no pudiera creerlo, lo que probablemente era cierto. Ninguno de sus leones habían hecho eso antes, la mayoría de ellos muere o mata por sus hijos.

-Imposible, Potter siempre presume de su precioso hijo y lo sobreprotege–gruño Snape haciendo una mueca y recordando las pocas veces que vio a Potter, sosteniendo al niño con celo y posesividad.

-Eso es cierto, siempre habla del pequeño Brennan –coincidió Poppy negándose a creerlo.

-Él no es Brennan –dijo Pomona con tono monótono, su verde mirada oscurecida- su nombre es Harry –explico ante la mirada horrorizada de Poppy.

Snape trato de pensar un momento en el que el otro bebe fue mencionado, pero no lo encontró. Minerva les entrego la carta de Lily a Petunia.

Snape estaba lívido de furia, al igual que Poppy, ella no podía creer que alguien haría eso a sus propios hijos.

-esto es inaceptable – jadeo la medi-bruja con una mano en la boca, su mirada estaba divida en horror y enojo - ¿Cómo pudieron? A un niño inocente – gimió indignada.

-¿Qué harás ahora? El niño no es de ninguno de nosotros y tampoco fuimos designados como guardianes. Si el ministerio se entera lo llevaran a un orfanato o peor, con Petunia – expreso el mago con disgusto recordando a la viciosa niña rubia de su infancia.

-¿peor? –inquirió Pomona con la voz frágil, claramente sobrecargada de emociones.

-Ella odia la magia – dijo como toda explicación. Las tres brujas se estremecieron ante eso.

-Aquí dice que es un Squib –Poppy volvió a leer la carta- ¿lo abandono por ser un Squib? A esa niña la fama se le subió a la cabeza – balbuceó indignada.

Pomona permaneció en silencio por largos minutos mientras que los otros tres discutían las posibles razones de los Potter para hacer algo como eso. Su mente vagaba al día anterior, recuerdos del niño llorando, aferrándose a ella con toda la fuerza de sus pequeñas manos.

-Voy a adoptarlo –declaro con firmeza, ella era una Hufflepuff, no abandonaría a un niño jamás. Los tres cerraron la boca abruptamente.

-¿qué? – corearon con diferentes grados de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo harás eso? ¿Oíste alguna cosa que dijimos? ¡El ministerio no va a permitirlo! – insistió Minerva asombrada por la repentina resolución de su colega.

-Existe una manera- dijo Severus con una sonrisita maliciosa, las tres brujas lo miraron de inmediato- Gringotts tiene sus propias leyes, si consigues ayuda de un goblin el niño será tuyo –explico, los rostros de las tres brujas se iluminaron de entendimiento.

-pero ¿Cómo conseguimos eso? Los Goblins no ayudan a magos, no se involucran en cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con sus bóvedas –Poppy se aferró a la tela de su túnica blanca mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá con rostro preocupado. Snape estaba pensando en una posible solución, desde amenaza a soborno hasta que Pomona dio un salto y corrió hacia su chimenea.

-Oficina de Filius Flitwich, Hogwarts – llamo metiendo la cabeza dentro. Minutos más tarde el pequeño mago mitad goblin escuchaba la historia atentamente.

-¡por supuesto que ayudare! –exclamo casi cayéndose de la silla donde se encontraba parado. El maestro de encantamientos estaba extasiado de poder hacer algo por el pobre niño- le diré a mi madre para que se lo diga a mi tío Ragnok, pobre niño –murmuro el diminuto profesor de voz chillona y dando un vistazo al niño que dormía tranquilo en una cuna conjurada bajo la vigilante mirada del elfo.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que esa decisión cambiaría radicalmente su vida y su destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy encantada por el recibimiento que esta teniendo mi mas reciente bebe! Gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y los alertas! Lyne is so happy!

Y solo por eso estoy actualizando taaaaan rápido kufufu

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: soy rubia? Morena sabozonga bitches, millonaria? No tengo ni un centavo en mi billetera, así que es más que obvio que no soy JK.

Alertas:

Lynnette tiene una idea nueva, vive con eso ewe.

Aclaraciones.

-dialogo-

Narración

-"pensamientos"-

 _Hechizos_

 _beteado por 19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Khalid! Te he dicho que no corras en los invernaderos –regaño suavemente una regordeta bruja de túnicas manchadas de tierra.

Un pequeño niño de siete años, con ojos de un verde brillante le sonrió con inocencia.

-Lo siento mucho mami Pom –se disculpó el niño haciendo un puchero- pero Yves quería jugar conmigo –se excusó con la esperanza de salvarse de un castigo.

Pomona se derritió ante la expresión de su pequeño con cabellos de cuervo y suspiro dejando su postura amenazante.

-Está bien cariño, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, las plantas pueden lastimarse –exhalo la mujer endulzando sus fracciones ante la brillante sonrisa del niño que se alejó corriendo de allí con una pequeña víbora coral arrastrándose tras él.

-Eres demasiado suave –refunfuño Minerva apareciendo tras Pomona, sus ojos vigilantes pegados en el pequeño que le siseaba a su mascota. Severus había estado tan orgulloso y presumido cuando descubrieron su habilidad en parsel.

Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que Pomona tomo la decisión de adoptar a (en ese entonces) Harry, entre todos decidieron que el niño debería llevar un nombre nuevo para evitar un posible reclamo de sus padre biológicos y de esa forma nació Khalid Horus Sprout Prince.

La discusión sobre el apellido fue muy larga, Pomona quería que el suyo vaya primero al ser ella quien lo encontró, Severus deseaba darle el apellido Prince para continuar su línea, Filius deseaba lo mismo puesto que era hijo único, pero Minerva había refutado diciendo que el suyo era más seguro y más práctico. Finalmente accedieron a regañadientes a que llevara el apellido de Pomona, pero de todas formas lo nombraron heredero, al igual que Poppy puesto que su única hija se había casado con un mago de Australia heredero de una fortuna y no lo necesitaba.

Les tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero ahora todos eran familia. La casa de Pomona era el hogar central por obvias razones, cada uno de ellos tenía su propia habitación y ocupación en la familia.

Pomona era la madre, cariñosa y dulce. Minerva era su contraparte puesto que era la madre estricta y severa, la que mantenía los limites.

Severus era el tío gruñón que en realidad se desvivía por su sobrino, también era la figura paterna de Khalid y por lo tanto el apellido Prince iba después de Sprout. Filius era el orgulloso padrino (lo habían decidido a la suerte, nunca apuestes con alguien de sangre goblin) que correteaba aquí y allá, regalándole chucherías y enseñándole a escondidas de los demás. Poppy era su madrina, Khalid adoraba pasar las tardes con ella enseñándole sobre medicina.

Y por supuesto, estaba Violet, la elfina de Pomona que era su eterna niñera, la que lo engatusaba para entrar al baño, la que se aseguraba de que comiera sus verduras y la que lo seguía como sombra cuando sus madres o tíos no podían mirarlo a causa del trabajo.

Al principio habían creído que Khalid era un Squib, tal y como Lily lo dijo, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que eso no era cierto.

Severus se había llevado el susto de su vida cuando un Khalid de cuatro años se apareció en el laboratorio de pociones que había instalado en el sótano de Pomona cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo a vivir juntos. Después de todo, ellos solo tenían casas vacías esperándolos en las vacaciones.

Al comenzar las clases en Hogwarts fue un poco difícil al comienzo, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que podían volver a casa a través de la red Flu y se turnaban para ir a casa con Khalid. Todos menos Pomona, que volvía a su casa cada noche puesto que ella no tenía aposentos en Hufflepuff, nunca había sentido esa necesidad y ella amaba a las plantas que tenía en su mansión, nunca podría abandonarlas e irse a vivir a Hogwarts y mucho menos ahora que tenía un hiperactivo hijo que la esperaba en casa todas las noches.

La vida era buena, Khalid era feliz y ellos estaban orgullosos del niño que criaban.

-¡Papi Sev! –chillo el infante con alegría y abrazándose a las piernas del hombre, ambas brujas vieron como la expresión severa abandonaba el rostro del pocionista mientras que el despeinaba los cabellos del niño que ya le llegaban por debajo del hombro. El Khalid se había rehusado a cortárselo, insistiendo en que quería parecerse a su padre honorario. Y de verdad eran parecidos, algo dulce de ver en realidad.

-buenos días hijo, Pomona, Minerva – saludo con rectitud a ambas mujeres antes de volver su atención al niño- ¿ya has tomado tu medicina hoy? –Inquirió al niño que de repente parecía muy interesado en sus manos, Severus frunció el ceño y lo deposito en el suelo- ve con tu madrina y tómala, aun no te recuperas de ese resfrió.

Khalid refunfuño en voz baja y se adentró a la casa, muy indignado. Tres pares de ojos siguieron la trayectoria del niño. Khalid tenía una salud frágil y una apariencia delicada, el asma solía aparecerse cada vez que el niño se enfermaba de alguna cosa y no le permitía respirar con normalidad.

Solo un inhalador muggle podía ayudarle en esos momentos, aunque Severus seguía buscando una poción que pudiera curarlo de ese mal. Ellos odiaban ver a su precioso hijo sufrir.

-necesito hablar con todos ustedes, ahora- gruño bruscamente y dando media vuelta se adentró a la casa a paso rápido. Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada y se apresuraron a seguirlo.

Cuando ambas entraron en la sala de estar, Poppy y Filus ya estaban acomodados y con una taza de té en las manos. Harry, Yves y Violet brillando por su ausencia.

-¿Severus? –inquirió Filius, extrañado por la solemnidad de su colega.

-Hace años, los Potter y los Longbottom fueron perseguidos por el Señor Oscuro, pocos sabían la causa – paro un momento para respirar y luego volvió a hablar- una profecía, una que yo oí en la cabeza del puerco y fui a contárselo a mi maestro como todo, tonto e ingenuo recluta mortifago –murmuro la palabra con desprecio- Una vez que analice las implicaciones me horrorice por lo que había hecho y decidí pedir ayuda a Dumbledore. Le dije lo que había escuchado y le suplique que salvara a la persona que amaba, a cambio yo haría lo que fuera por él. Me convertí en un espía, pero el daño estaba hecho- permaneció en silencio unos segundos, su rostro atormentado- casi dos años más tarde. Lord Voldemort había desaparecido a manos del hijo de esa persona. Los Potter estaban a salvo.

Pomona sollozo suavemente mientras que Minerva le pasaba un pañuelo y Filius le palmeaba la espalda de manera reconfortante.

-¿Por qué nos lo estas contando ahora Severus? –pregunto la enfermera en voz baja.

-Porque hoy, por primera vez he descubierto la razón por la que Lily abandono a Harry. He escuchado la profecía completa –la repitió en voz alta, palabra por palabra a los magos atentos y Poppy se tensó en su asiento antes de jadear en voz baja y tomar su cabeza en sus manos.

Sus colegas se alarmaron y revolotearon alrededor de ella.

-¿Poppy?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Poppy!

Ella grito con fuerza antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Filius que la sostuvo a duras penas.

Severus se apresuró a ayudar y entre los dos acostaron a la mujer en el sofá mientras Pomona iba a por las pociones que Severus le pidió. Minerva comenzó a susurrar encantamientos de silencio para que Khalid no oyera nada.

-Enervate – murmuro Filius apuntando con su varita a la bruja. Snape empujo una poción calmante a la mujer tan pronto ella abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió querida? –pregunto Pomona con los ojos brillantes de preocupación.

Poppy gimio por lo bajo un segundo mientras se sentaba con ayuda de Minerva.

-Un bloqueo de memoria –susurro ella en voz baja, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. El miedo en sus ojos era atroz- la profecía activo las defensas de mi mente y lucho contra el bloqueo.

-eso es horrible- jadeo el duelista, desactivar un bloqueo de mente era una de las cosas mas dolorosas que pueden ocurrir, comparable a la cruciatus incluso- ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste? –inquirió con curiosidad, debe de haber sido muy importante como para desencadenar tal reacción.

-Brennan no nació el treinta y uno de julio –sollozo ella, llevándose las manos al rostro- Brennan nació el uno de agosto. Lo sé porque cuando yo llegue Harry se encontraba en brazos de James que estaba muy agotado y ojeroso en otra habitación, el no pronuncio una palabra. Me pareció raro pero Mary Mcdougal (amiga de Lily que se encontraba allí) me dijo que Lily lo maldijo para sentir el dolor de un parto mientras Harry nacía y ella iba a llamarme. Solo llegue a tiempo para traer a Brennan- explico, los otros tres tenían mirada de absoluto pavor- Mary me maldijo por órdenes de Lily y luego altero mis memorias.

-Eso quiere decir…-la voz de Pomona desapareció mientras que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-…que Brennan no es el niño de la profecía –susurro Filius con el corazón encogido.

Los cinco magos se miraron entre ellos con expresión fúnebre.

-No voy a permitir que un loco de remate haga daño a mi bebe –gruño Pomona con ferocidad, erizándose en su lugar.

-No sabemos si el volverá –vacilo Filius, encogiéndose ante la mirada de la matriarca de Hufflepuff.

-Lo hará –la expresión de Snape era más sombría de lo habitual- mi marca tenebrosa desaparecerá por completo cuando el muera de verdad. Él está allí, probablemente como un espectro o parasito.

-Pobre Tom, él hubiera sido un mago prometedor –se lamentó Minerva, ella lo había conocido de joven. Tom Riddle había sido cinco años menor que ella en la escuela, encantador e inteligente.

-Lo fue por un tiempo, al menos antes de enloquecer por completo –corroboro Snape con tono seco.

-Khalid necesitara entrenamiento –dijo Poppy Pomfrey con determinación, sus manos aferrándose a su falda y viéndose un poco pálida todavía.

-Nosotros podemos hacerlo –vacilo Sprout sin deseos de mandar a su hijo dulce lejos de ella.

-Somos maestro de Hogwarts Pomona, todo nuestro día está ocupado. Solo podemos verlo unos pocos días a la semana. Le enseñamos lo que podemos, pero no es suficiente- la resignación de Minerva los desanimo a todos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Tutor privado? ¿Una academia? – sugirió la medi-bruja.

-No hay tutores para ese tipo de magia, solo los que se encargan de enseñarles a leer o escribir. Cosas básicas – negó Minerva. Pomona se retorcía las manos mientras pensaba en algo.

-¿y si vemos escuelas en el extranjero? Sé que en Japón aceptan a niños desde los ocho años –sugirio Filius – puedo pedirle a mi familia que hagan una cuenta internacional para Khalid.

-Investigaremos sobre eso, si hay una escuela que pueda enseñarle a una edad tan joven lo mandaremos allí – accedió Pomona después de soportar la insistente mirada de los otros cuatro magos adulos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy emocionada, adoro este bebe y me encanta como lo estab recibiendo!

Ojojojojo Algunos de ustedes se están dando cuenta de unos pequeños y sutiles detalles, pero shh..si lo descubren guarden silencio. Mantengamos el secreto por un poco mas de tempo.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: soy rubia? Morena sabozonga bitches, millonaria? No tengo ni un centavo en mi billetera, así que es más que obvio que no soy JK.

Alertas:

Lynnette tiene una idea nueva, vive con eso ewe.

Aclaraciones.

-dialogo-

Narración

-" _pensamientos_ "-

 **Hechizos**

beteado por 19'Mika-chan'91

Khalid, con sus ocho años recién cumplidos suspiro felizmente en su sueño. Estaba corriendo en un prado con el cielo cubierto de estrellas cuando de repente un ser de piel oscura y ojos de un brillante tono gris se apareció frente a él. Llevaba puesto ropas curiosas en tono plata y blanco.

- _Joven mago, soy un mensajero del sueño. He cruzado las puertas de tus anhelos y he escuchado el corazón de tus protectores. Tengo una misión –_ Dijo con solemnidad, su voz susurrante y baja sonaba como el roce del viento contra la arena.

Khalid, que era un joven inteligente y curioso observo de manera penetrante al hombre. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas fijos en la figura.

-¿Cuál es tu misión Mensajero del Sueño y como puedo ayudarte en ella? –pregunto con formalidad. Mami Minnie era exigente con la etiqueta y el comportamiento. Khalid era heredero de muchas familias sangre pura y debe de comportarse con propiedad.

- _La magia ha decidido que seas un hijo de la Luna, es por eso que mi deber es informarte que has sido aceptado en la Escuela de Magia Uagadou. Dentro de una semana vendrá un representante de la escuela a informarte sobre los detalles. Las estrellas hablan sobre tu destino hijo, y deseo que la suerte te acompañe-_ murmuro con afecto mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

Khalid parpadeo sorprendido antes de sonreír y hacer una reverencia profunda. Había leído sobre esa escuela hace poco tiempo, y era realmente fascinante.

-Gracias por considerarme digno Mensajero del Sueño, con gusto seré parte de esa honorable institución –sonrió Khalid claramente emocionado.

El niño de ojos verdes abrió sus ojos de golpe y jadeo, su serpiente, Yves le siseo con mal humor cuando el niño se levanto de la cama de inmediato. Las luces de un tentativo amanecer colándose por las ventanas.

El niño pensó en el extraño sueño antes de sentir un trozo de piedra tallada en su mano, allí estaba escrito "Uagadou"

-¡MAMÁ! –grito Khalid corriendo hacia la habitación de la dueña de la casa.

Pomona despertó sobresaltada y agarro su varita, dispuesta a defenderse cuando vio a su emocionado niño.

-¿Qué ocurre mi pequeño brote? –pregunto cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el enmarañado cabello de su hijo. Aliviada de no ver peligro.

-Un mensajero del sueño me visito anoche madre, me dijo que estoy aceptado en Uagadou –balbuceo en completo éxtasis enseñándole la piedra. Pomona parpadeo por unos segundos antes de sonreír con orgullo.

¿Uagadou? Esa era la mejor y más grande escuela de magia del mundo. Intachable reputación y con un alcance mágico abrumador. Nadie más que los alumnos y profesores conocían la localización por lo que era seguro y su precioso bebe aprendería tanto allí.

Ella había estado a punto de ceder a Severus y mandarlo a esa escuela en Japón, pero esto era maravilloso. Por supuesto, ella había preferido Castelobruxo en las Amazonas solo por su fauna mágica…pero Uagadou también estaba bien.

-Oh querido, estoy tan feliz por ti. Estoy orgullosa –arrullo la mujer abrazándolo con fuerza y luego apartando la ropa de cama para levantarse –ve a decírselo a los demás mientras me preparo querido.

Una hora más tarde, la familia entera estaba reunida y feliz por los acontecimientos. Severus y Filius de inmediato averiguaron todas las posibles informaciones del lugar. Pero era un misterio absoluto.

Violet, la elfina se echo a llorar tan pronto le dijeron. Khalid intento consolarla, pero ella solo hipo con fuerza.

-Maestro Khalid, crece tan rápido. Ahora ira a la escuela y Violet se quedara con las plantas que muerden. Oh Violet esta tan orgullosa –y rompió a llorar de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Severus oculto su sonrisa tras su taza de café mientras que Filius lo hacía tras su periódico.

Las otras tres brujas se limpiaron las lagrimas con disimulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Khalid rebotaba en su asiento con entusiasmo, hoy era el día en que un representante de Uagadou vendría a explicarle las cosas.

El timbre sonó y de inmediato corrió hacia la puerta, su madre resoplo con diversión mientras que su mamá sofocaba una risita en sus manos, su padre y madrina solo hicieron una mueca mientras que su tío se largo a reír con libertad.

-Buenos Días Joven Sprout –murmuro con voz potente un mago alto, muy alto de cabeza calva y túnicas coloridas, su piel era muy oscura, como el chocolate que a su padre le gustaba comer a escondidas y sus ojos marrones brillaban con inteligencia- Mi nombre es, Tafari Sirhan soy el Sub-director y profesor de Alquimia –se presento con elegancia, inclinando la cabeza en reconocimiento.

-Es un placer conocerlo honorable sub-director, por favor pase –Khalid se hizo a un lado. El mago avanzo con la firmeza y confianza de quien está seguro de su poder.

Pomona Sprout se elevo en toda su altura, que era bastante poca por cierto, mientras que sus colegas permanecían esparcidos por el lugar. Filius se encontraba sentado en el comedor con el profeta en manos, pero sus ojos eran vigilantes. Severus se encontraba escaleras arriba, apoyado en la pared y con vista de todo el lugar. Minerva y Poppy estaban sentadas juntas en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación tejiendo una bufanda. Incluso Violet asomo la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Es un placer recibirlo en mi hogar Profesor, estamos honrados de que mi hijo fuera admitido en tan prestigiosa institución –sonrió Pomona con calidez haciendo una reverencia ligera. El hombre esbozo una media sonrisa y asintió- por favor, siéntese.

-Tiene una casa encantadora Madame Sprout, ¿puedo saber quiénes son los demás inquilinos? –inquirió con sutileza mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón y la rama de un pequeño bonsái se agitaba en forma de saludo.

-El medio goblin es Fillius Flitwich, la mujer de cabello negro es Minerva McGonagall y la que está a su lado es Poppy Pomfrey. El hombre arriba es Severus Snape y ese elfo de allí, es Violet –presento con tono cálido y amoroso. Khalid se retorció y luego hablo con suavidad.

-Madre, olvidas a Yves –dijo el niño con un puchero adorable. La mujer rió y se giro hacia el hombre mientras señalaba a la serpiente a los pies del hombre.

-Lo siento pequeño. Señor Sirhan, este es Yves, la mascota de mi hijo –presento ella, el hombre abrió la boca y luego cayó abruptamente cuando Khalid _siseo_ a la serpiente.

El mago esbozo una media sonrisa y reverencio al muchacho.

-Un hablante –Pronuncio con asombro- es un don muy preciado el que tienes allí querido joven. Atesóralo- el pequeño parpadeo sorprendido antes de lanzar una brillante sonrisa al hombre.

Casi al instante los guardianes del niño se relajaron y el ambiente dejo de emitir esa sutil aura de hostilidad.

-¿Le apetecería algo de té, profesor? –pregunto la mujer sentándose en el sillón frente a Tafari que aceptó gustoso.

-Violet querida, trae un poco de té y aperitivos –pidió la mujer dándole una palmada afectuosa a la elfina una vez que ella obedeció la orden – gracias.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo es Uagadou? –Khalid se esforzó para no rebotar en su asiento, sintiendo los ojos vigilantes de Minerva a su espalda.

-Uagadou es la escuela más grande y la más antigua de África, nuestros mensajeros del sueño recorren el continente buscando a los magos que puedan adaptarse a nuestra institución. Rara vez se aventuran a otros continentes, pero suele pasar. Nuestra escuela se caracteriza por la no utilización de varitas mágicas –el hombre sonrió con diversión cuando Khalid inspiro profundamente, impresionado. Niño adorable.

-¿Cómo se las arreglan con los idiomas? África tiene alrededor de mil idiomas –Severus Snape presento su inquietud.

Tafari sonrió salvajemente sacando un pequeño arete negro de su bolsillo.

-Esto se le entrega a cada alumno de la institución, lo que le permite la habilidad de aprender todo tipo de idiomas en poco tiempo, solo necesita escucharlo para que el arete se active y empiece a traducir la información e integrar los conocimientos del idioma al alumno –Permito que Khalid revoloteara a su alrededor clamando lo genial que era todo eso.

Minerva ahogo un gemido de horror cuando la oreja de Khalid fue perforada y el arete puesto que adquirió unas líneas rojizas. Su hijo, con aretes. Vándalo. Poppy le palmeo el hombro consoladoramente intentando evitar que su risita se escape.

-Oh, interesante – Filius estaba tan encantado que casi se cae de la silla, ¡que magnifico encantamiento!

-No lo olvides joven Sprout, solo tú puedes sacártelo, pero una vez lo hagas el encanto se desactivara y no podrás volver a ponértelo. Solo se le entrega una vez a cada alumno, pues es la directora quien lo fabrica. Muchos de los alumnos optan por no sacárselo nunca y recorren el mundo buscando conocimiento, otros deciden aprenderlo de la forma antigua y lo guardan como un recuerdo, eso ya es elección de cada uno –explico apaciblemente.

La conversación derivo a las materias que presentaban el colegio, las obligatorias y las alternativas. Tafari explicó que en el primer año se daba la Magia Salvaje, Introducción a la Magia Ancestral, Fauna y Flora Mágica, Pociones, Política Mágica, Encantamientos y Maleficios, Ofensa y Defensa Mágica, Astronomía, Auto-Transfiguración, Runas Antiguas, Artimancia, Historia de la Magia, y Alquimia.

Las optativas a partir del segundo año eran Magia Vudú, Nigromancia, Salas, Transfiguración Avanzada, Herbolaria Avanzada, Sanación, Estudio de Criaturas Mágicas, Magia de Sangre, Manipulación del Tiempo y Artes de la Guerra.

-La lista es tan larga, ¡y los libros tan raros! –se angustio Pomona, la mayoría de estas cosas era imposible de encontrar en el callejón Diagon.

-No se preocupe por eso Madame Sprout, hoy los acompañare al Bazar en Egipto para servirles de guía –se ofreció el de piel oscura, Khalid chillo emocionado y salio corriendo escaleras arriba para prepararse – sería conveniente ir con colores claros, ropas finas o frescas, el Bazar esta en medio del desierto y lleno de gente todo el tiempo. Los encantamientos de refrigeración no duran mucho tiempo y emplean un desgaste significativo en la magia, no son recomendables a largo plazo –instruyo, las mujeres y hombres asintieron en comprensión, Poppy subió a ayudar a Khalid mientras que Minerva arrastraba a Severus, Pomona fue a buscar algo más suave y Filius se quedó sentado junto al sub-director, gracias a su sangre goblin él no tenía problemas con el calor.

Khalid fue el primero en bajar, con pantalones color caqui, botines marrones y una camisa mangas largas de lino blanco, estaba tomado de la mano de Poppy que llevaba una túnica blanca de mangas cortas y sandalias sin tacón, sobre sus hombros una capa de viaje marrón claro.

Pomona bajo con una túnica de un tono verde suave con su habitual capa marrón, la bruja llevaba su fiel sombrero y Poppy chasqueo la lengua, desterrando las hojas y tierra con un movimiento de varita.

Los últimos en bajar fueron una satisfecha Minerva, con una túnica violeta claro de mangas largas y un malhumorado Severus Snape con pantalones y botas marrón oscuro, y una remera de mangas largas gris pálido con cuello de mao, llevaba encima una túnica azul rey desabotonada.

-¡Severus! –Jadeo Filius llevándose una mano al corazón - ¡tienes ropa que no sea negra!

Pomona soltó una risita mientras abrazaba a su hijo mientras que Poppy se giraba hacia el profesor Sirhan para guiarlo a la Red Flu.

-No se preocupe por eso Madame Pomfrey, tengo un traslador internacional –declino educadamente y extrayendo una pluma de pavo real de sus vestiduras.

-Oh, querido –McGonagall suspiro ante la expresión desamparada de Khalid, y es que el pequeño simplemente no tenía talento para esas cosas, las odiaba.

Los siete se aferraron a la pluma y un minuto después giraban en remolinos de colores con un gancho en el ombligo hasta aterrizar, torpemente en caso de algunos, en un lugar lleno de gente de todas las razas posibles que gritaba en una infinita cantidad de idiomas exhibiendo sus mercaderías con violencia.

Pomona de inmediato agarro la mano del niño después de que Poppy haya desterrado el vómito de su precioso brote. Severus entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente a todos desde la retaguardia con Filius a su lado, Poppy y Minerva cubrían los costados, Tafari Sirhan iba a la cabeza, abriendo paso.

Compraron las túnicas en la tienda de una mujer con serpientes en la cabeza y ojos vendados, los libros de un hombre con turbante que estaba sentado en una alfombra voladora, los ingredientes de pociones con un hombre con cabeza de cocodrilo, y el resto en una tienda donde había de todo custodiada por una esfinge.

Una vez cumplieron todo lo de la lista Tafari los llevo a una minúscula tienda atendida por una mujer vieja y ciega.

-Sheherazade –llamo Tafari pronunciando su nombre con respeto, la anciana sonrió desde donde estaba sentada.

-Tafari Sirhan, ha sido un tiempo –la voz de la anciana era como el eco del viento, suave y poderosa a la vez- ¿Qué te trae a mí?

-Tengo un pequeño muy particular conmigo, iniciara su primer año en Uagadou. Pero viene de Reino Unido, no está acostumbrado a la magia que nosotros usamos –explico con suavidad a la anciana.

Ella levanto el brazo estirando una arrugada mano cubierta de runas y joyas de oro, jade y rubí.

-Acércate niño y toma mi mano –Khalid miro inquisitivamente a su madre, que asintió algo desconfiada. Khalid se acercó a la mujer que inspiro profundamente al tocarlo.

-Un niño del tiempo –exhalo complacida poniendo otra mano encima de la de Khalid con afecto - ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

-Khalid Horus Sprout Prince –declaro el niño orgullosamente, la mujer sonrió asintiendo.

-Muy bien Khalid Horus, tienes un nombre fuerte. Khalid como inmortal y Horus como un Dios, supongo entonces que mi obsequio para ti es adecuado –con un gesto rápido la mujer estiro la mano hacia su costado derecho y se aferró a una daga que vino volando desde el interior de un cobre.

El filo de la daga era de un negro brillante mientras que el mango era de cristal con arena en el interior, estaba bellamente decorado con la figura del ojo de Horus con hilos de oro y un rubí en la punta.

-Esto niño, son las arenas del tiempo. Será tu compañera, debes protegerlo y convertirte en su guardián. Está escrito en tu destino –La anciana era solemne mientras le presentaba la daga- su ultimo guardián fue un príncipe de Persia. Cuídala bien.

Khalid inspecciono la daga, ignorante de que su madrina estaba al borde de un infarto por el hecho de darle una daga a un niño de ocho años.

Severus Snape entrecerró los ojos a la mujer, podía no estar entendiendo ni una sola palabra, pero su instinto le estaba diciendo que no era nada bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El profesor Sirhan había prometido volver el 31 de agosto para llevarlo a la escuela y Khalid no podía dormir de la emoción. Yves se quejó en su sueño ante el incesante movimiento.

- _Lo siento Yves –_ se disculpó el niño acariciando la cabeza de su serpiente con dedos suaves.

-E _sste tranquilo joven Khalid, cada cosssa tiene ssu tiempo adecuado, ssea paciente y duerma –_ siseo la serpiente dando un lametazo cariñoso al niño y volviendo a acurrucarse en la cama.

Khalid bostezo y lanzo una última mirada a su baúl hecho de madera de roble con sus iniciales grabadas en tono esmeralda que le había regalado su padrino. KHS.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pomona Sprout estaba frenética, corriendo de aquí para allá por toda la mansión manchando de tierra los pasillos muy a la exasperación de Violet que corría tras su ama borrando los rastros de tierra una y otra vez.

Severus estaba en su laboratorio, como siempre. Minerva y Poppy estaban charlando en el salón, cada una con su taza de té.

Filius y Khalid estaban en el comedor, desayunando. El goblin estaba comiendo muffins de arándanos mientras que Khalid devoraba sus panqueques con mermelada de arándanos y sirope de chocolate.

Toda la actividad se detuvo cuando el timbre sonó a las nueve en punto y Khalid se comió su último pedazo de panqueque.

Tafari Sirhan atravesó la habitación viéndose tan imponente como la primera vez y Pomona se echó a llorar, bajando por las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante considerando su edad y peso para encerrar a su hijo en un poderoso abrazo.

-¡Pomona! –exclamo una exasperada Minerva McGonagall llevándose una mano a la sien y masajeándola con los dedos antes de suspirar y girarse al Su-Director –Disculpe esta desagradable muestra de descortesía, Pomona ha estado así desde ayer.

-No se preocupe Profesora McGonagall, este tipo de escenas es bastante común en mi trabajo, en especial con hijos únicos –respondió con diversión.

-Mamá está bien, voy a escribirte, tengo la libreta encantada que me dio padrino –trato de tranquilizarla el niño, reprimiendo sus propias ganas de llorar. Era la primera vez que estaría tanto tiempo lejos de la presencia de su mamá, su madre, padre y padrinos. Estaba tan emocionado como asustado.

Finalmente, después de largos minutos, el Tío Filius se las arregló para hacer que su madre lo suelte.

-Cuídate mucho, cariño –se despidió afectuosamente la bruja del tartán.

-Come todas tus verduras –Madame Pomfrey le acaricio la cabeza.

-No causes problemas –Severus observo con cariño al niño.

-¡Diviertete! –gorjeo Filius.

-Te amamos Khalid –Pomona se permitió un último beso antes de dejarlo marchar.

Khalid se paró al lado de su profesor, que formo un circulo de transmutación con hilos de magia dorada saliendo de sus manos. El circulo brillo por unos segundos antes de abrirse un portal donde se podía ver a lo lejos una montaña y un castillo flotando entre las nubes.

Khalid se aseguró de que Yves estaba bien seguro en su bolsillo encantado antes de cruzar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tafari permitió al niño admirar el bosque enteramente mágico antes de carraspear, llamándole la atención.

-Presta atención Khalid, ahora estamos en el bosque lunar, eso de arriba –señalo a la montaña con el castillo flotante – es la Montaña de la Luna, que sirve de sede al castillo.

-¡Esta flotando! –jadeo el maravillado niño completamente entusiasmado. Sirhan rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo hace, es solo que la montaña es tan alta que sobrepasa a las nubes y solo se puede ver el inicio del castillo –explico antes de silbar aguda y largamente.

Casi de inmediato apareció una criatura que Khalid nunca había visto antes, era grande y gris, con un cuerno muy largo. Se parecía a los rinocerontes muggles pero a su vez era radicalmente diferente, más peligroso.

-Esto, es un Erumpent, lo usamos para llevar a los niños al castillo. No te preocupes, fueron criados por nuestro profesor de Estudio de Criaturas Mágicas, así que no causara ningún daño, su cuerno explosivo también está protegido para evitar accidentes –tranquilizo mientras lo ayudaba a montar – Baal será tu compañero durante los años que estés en el colegio, confía en él.

Khalid inspiro temblorosamente y se aferró a las correas del animal, salto un poco cuando el Erumpent rugió y luego soltó una risita cuando se dio cuenta de que era un saludo, relajándose de forma definitiva.

-Hola Baal, mi nombre es Khalid –dijo en ingles acariciando la cabeza de la criatura – cuida de mi por favor.

-Bien, entonces Baal, corre –ordeno y el animal obedeció, internándose en el bosque a gran velocidad, Khalid grito emocionado ante la sensación de adrenalina, permitiendo al animal guiarlo hacia el castillo.

Yves, desde el bolsillo de Khalid, siseaba descontento ante tanto movimiento a diferencia de su excitado amo.

Para cuando llegaron allí, Tafari ya los esperaba en la entrada del castillo. Khalid casi se cayó de Baal cuando intento mirar más.

El edificio era imponente, y como Tafari dijo en realidad no flotaba, solo estaba talado a un costado de la montaña cubierto de niebla, dos grandes animales de piedra custodiaban la entrada abierta con el símbolo de la institución grabado en la cima.

-Son Nundú, el animal más peligroso del mundo por su aliento letal. Y también es el emblema de nuestra institución. El Nundú tiene a sus pies una daga de plata, a su costado una copa de oro y en su frente se encuentra incrustado un diamante. Esas son nuestras tres casas.

\- El Diamante representa la cabeza de las casas, la más peligrosa y la más mortal, dura e imposible de romper, esa casa alberga a los líderes, emperadores, reyes, jefes de clanes o tribus. Le sigue el oro con aquellos de fuerza mágica superior a la media, generalmente pertenecen allí las razas mágicas, de allí salen sabios, consejeros o grandes chamanes y luego está el Grado plata, con una daga, se caracteriza por su poder de guerra. Son luchadores brillantes, guerreros, comandantes y generales.

Khalid escucho la explicación con la boca abierta, eso era absoluta e increíblemente genial, pero había una duda.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo es el proceso de selección? En Hogwarts se tienen que poner un sombrero que evalúa la personalidad, ¿Cómo lo hacen aquí? –pregunto curioso, ya en el suelo.

-Inteligente pregunta Khalid, acompañarme –el hombre camino hacia la puerta – Nuestra Directora es quien hace la selección, ella se acerca al niño y lo rodea con su magia mientras estudia el destino del alumno. Si su destino es ser un líder o un gobernante lo enviara a donde puedan prepararlo adecuadamente, si es ser un mediador, estratega, chaman o alguna otra aptitud similar ira al grado oro, si es conveniente que esté al frente de una batalla ira al grado plata.

-Entonces, la daga son las garras, la copa es el consejero y el diamante es el aliento –resumió el niño, Tafari asintió satisfecho y siguieron avanzando por los pasillos iluminados por antorchas hasta llegar a un espacio abierto, donde se encontraban otros niños.

Las puertas de oro solido se abrieron.

-Pasen al _Saluni_ –ordeno el sub-director, encabezando la marcha. Los diez niños avanzaron a tropel, uno tras otro.

Khalid observo maravillado a los otros alumnos, todos ellos sentado en mesas circulares de aproximadamente cinco personas cada una, algunos eran humanos, otros visiblemente criaturas, las paredes estaban talladas con la historia del lugar y en el cielo estaban las constelaciones brillando.

Uno a uno los novatos fueron pasando en fila india hacia la figura ataviada de gris claro, hasta que llego un nombre curioso para Khalid.

-Aazaad, de la tribu del cielo, tu destino esta trazado. El lugar al que perteneces es entre los diamantes, debes proteger al que custodia las arenas del tiempo –La voz de la directora hizo eco mientras que el niño de piel oscura e impactantes ojos violetas asentía solemnemente, en la cima de su cabeza se encontraba la ilusión de un diamante con una espada.

La fila siguió, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en Khalid. La magia de la directora lo rodeo de inmediato y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Khalid, el niño de la profecía, tu destino es incierto pero no debes temer, el cielo será tu guía, los elementos custodiaran tu espalda. La casa del diamantes es donde debes estar –Khalid parpadeo mientras que un diamante rodeado de polvo dorado lo rodeaba.

Veloz, el niño se sentó al lado de Aazaad, ambos se miraron y el niño mayor le sonrió cálidamente.

-Saludos, Khalid –sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

-Saludos, Aazaad –respondió Khalid con una sonrisa también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, este capítulo se me borro como cuatro veces, y luego tuve exámenes, y y y..la universidad es horrible. Me quitaron puntos porque mi opinión personal no coincidía con la de la profesora, ¿para qué diablos pide opinión personal, no sería más simple "opina de acuerdo a lo que piense la profesora"? también estuvo el hecho de que mi esposa-beta estuvo de luto pos y todo se junto y y y…

En fin, me alegra muchísimo que les esté gustando mi dear new baby. Prometo actualizar más seguido ahora que ya estoy parcialmente libre.

YOHOOO…sep, me intriga Uagadou, es decir ¿magia sin varita? Mi Khalid necesita eso bitches.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: soy rubia? Morena sabozonga bitches, millonaria? No tengo ni un centavo en mi billetera, así que es más que obvio que no soy JK.

Alertas:

Lynnette tiene una idea nueva, vive con eso ewe.

Aclaraciones.

-dialogo-

Narración

-" _pensamientos_ "-

 **Hechizos**

beteado por 19'Mika-chan'91

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven de largo cabello negro recogido en una trenza se dejó caer en las mullidas almohadas que cubrían todo el suelo del gran comedor, que los alumnos nombraban calurosamente como _Saluni_ , la habitación era grande y espaciosa, parecía tallada en piedra

Sus ojos de un tono verde brillante se fijaron en la comida que apareció en la mesa circular y olfateo un plato de aspecto exótico antes de que otro muchacho se dejara caer a su lado.

Su acompañante era delgado y con la piel muy oscura, una larga cabellera plateada cubría su espalda desnuda, sus ojos grises escanearon la comida unos momentos antes de bufar y dejar caer su cabeza en el regazo de Khalid.

-Letherian, te he dicho que no hagas eso –amonesto con suavidad a su amigo que refunfuño por lo bajo, las orejas puntiagudas y los tatuajes blancos que cubrían su piel lo revelaban como un elfo oscuro.

-Déjame ser feliz, Tuimaini –gimoteo antes de esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa y morder juguetonamente el vientre expuesto de Khalid, que se sobresaltó y gimió adolorido.

-¡Letherian! –Amonestó otra voz estirando la pierna del elfo para alejarlo de Khalid- no lo molestes –gruño con fiereza el hombre moreno de cabeza rapada, sus características angulosas, su porte aristócratico y ojos de un impresionante amatista lo volvían uno de los estudiantes humanos mas atractivos en Uagadou. Aazaad Jannada era jefe de una tribu ancestral y mejor amigo de Khalid desde hace siete años.

-Parecen perros peleando por un hueso –se quejó un muchacho con rasgos más afilados, pómulos altos y corto cabello (salvo un largo mechón en el lado derecho de su rostro que le llegaba a la clavícula y permanecía trenzado) rubio oro despeinado que contrastaba con su piel bronceada- hola pequeño Tuimaini –saludo el egipcio hijo del dios Ra, Tarik con sus ojos color ámbar brillando de alegría mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura del muchacho más joven.

-Me siento un poco acosado –murmuro el adolescente de cabello negro, antes de rodar los ojos- ¿Alguien más quiere jugar a tocar a Khalid?

-Yo me apunto –chillo una de La lamias unas mesas más alejadas, sus compañeras soltaron risitas disimuladas.

Khalid se sonrojo y decidió esconderse tras una almohada cuando los demonios en la mesa de enfrente comenzaron a arrullarlo diciendo cosas lascivas.

-Silencio –llamo el sub-director y maestro del Alquimia, Tafari Sirhan – la directora se reunirá con nosotros esta noche, compórtense todos –ordeno de manera apacible y de inmediato se hizo el silencio.

La directora era el ser vivo más poderoso de Uagadou, nadie sabía lo que "era"en realidad, puesto que nunca nadie vio su rostro o piel antes, ella solo estaba cubierta de gris de pies a cabeza y hablaba a través del sub-director la mayoría de las veces. Los alumnos especulaban que tenía más del mil años de vida. Otros decían que era un espíritu atado al castillo.

La directora solo aparecía en el _Saluni_ cuando ocurriría algo importante. Como lo fue el día de la selección, Khalid fue un joven diamante, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros el suyo estaba envuelto en un delicado polvo dorado, las arenas del tiempo.

Las puertas hechas de madera pulida detrás de la mesa de profesores se abrieron de par en par, revelando a la figura vestida de gris, bella y etérea.

-Queridos alumnos, por primera vez en más de seiscientos años la escuela mágica de Uagadou ha sido invitada formalmente a participar del torneo de Los Tres Magos que tendrá lugar en Hogwarts Inglaterra, por obvias razones, el Torneo de los Tres Magos ha cambiado a llamarse Torneo de los Cuatro magos. Todo aquel con catorce años o más es libre de inscribirse para su participación –anuncio armoniosamente, su voz similar al tintineo de las campanas de viento, antes de retroceder de nuevo y que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

Se oyeron gritos de júbilo y chillidos emocionados, evidentemente todos estaban felices de viajar a enfrentarse a otras escuelas. Probar su supremacía. Medir el poder de otros magos.

-¿Iras? –inquirió Aazaad mordiendo una pieza de fruta, Khalid mastico lentamente su carne antes de bajar el tenedor y asentir.

-Madre no me perdonaría si no voy a visitarla –rió el adolescente mientras conjuraba un vaso de vino imperial de la mesa de uno de los vampiros.

-Tuimaini –se quejó el desafortunado chupa-sangre de trecientos años que se veía como un niño de trece. Khalid le sonrió con inocencia mientras que sus compañeros de mesa bufaban con diversión.

-Bueno, si nuestro hermoso amigo va no veo porque nosotros no podemos ir también –sonrió el elfo de setecientos años con cara de adolescente de Diecisiete. Estaba siguiendo la carrera de Magia Salvaje y estaba en su último año de especialización. También era uno de los escasos rango diamante.

-No te dejare solo –declaro su mejor amigo con sus ojos violáceos fulminando al elfo con clara desconfianza, Khalid sonrió con afecto, había estado a su lado desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Ambos, los novatos diamantes. Con la diferencia de que Aazaad era mayor por un año, lo que lo volvía aún más sobreprotector.

Tarik tenía diecisiete y estaba completando sus estudios como Maestro de Salas. Irónico, el hijo de un Dios saqueando tumbas. La madre de Tarik no podía estar más orgullosa. La bruja nunca había perdonado al Dios por embarazarla y le gustaba destruir cualquier reliquia que encontrara de Ra.

Los cuatro anotaron su nombre junto con una de las Lamias, Serenaida de Grado Plata; un demonio Sombra, Azarah de Grado Diamante; los gemelos semi-dioses griegos, Aria y Areon ambos de Grado Oro; un Dracken llamado Zaphyr de Grado Plata e Ion un Jeque en segundo año de especialización de Magia Vudú, era un Grado Diamante. Segundos después el papiro se enrollo y desapareció mágicamente. Los alumnos gimieron en desacuerdo pero rápidamente se conformaron cuando vieron los ojos de Serenaida brillar con ira.

La mujer era bastante peligrosa solo por su carácter, ahora súmale su estatus de criatura. No te quieres meter con ella.

-Partiremos en tres días –declaro Tafari antes de desvanecerse en un círculo de transmutación.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts esperaban la llegada de los representantes de Uagadou, Beaubatonx y Durmstrang insistieron en esperar la llegada del mas nuevo integrante al Torneo cuando de repente la tierra se cuajó en un gran circulo en el que comenzaron a escribirse líneas a una velocidad abrumadora, el circulo brillo en oro por unos segundos antes de que la tierra se abriera por la mitad y los Erumpent saltaran desde el interior del agujero con sus alumnos a cuestas. Diez alumnos ataviados en holgados pantalones de lino blanco, botas de combate negras y túnicas abiertas de color crema con la cresta de Uagadou bordada justo en el lado del corazón.

Tafari apareció Flotando en un círculo de transmutación junto con los profesores: Caradoc, una Faerie maestro de Magia Salvaje y transfiguraciones; Brunilda, una valquiria Maestra de Nigromancia y Magia Vudú, Coleur, una veela Maestra Cambia-formas y Salas, y finalmente Etel, un persa Maestro en Magia de Sangre y Manipulador del Tiempo, además de ser el único maestro humano a parte de Tafari en el staff.

Todos ellos vestidos de manera elegante, dignos de grandes jeques árabes y emperatrices egipcias.

-Es un placer recibir a la honorable escuela de Uagadou en esta competición –sonrió Albus Dumbledore avanzando hacia ellos en un gesto de cortesía amigable.

Tafari sonrió y con un ademan cerro el agujero de tierra antes de dejarse caer en el suelo con gracia y avanzar dos zancadas para estrechar la mano de Dumbledore.

-Es un honor participar de nuevo Director Dumbledore–acepto el cumplido con voz firme en un inglés impecable- lamentamos el hecho de que nuestra Directora no pudiera dejar los terrenos del castillo y esperamos que se conforme con mi presencia – sonrió con fiereza, sus ojos entrecerrados en una clara advertencia.

-Por supuesto, por favor pasen todos al gran comedor –dijo el anciano encabezando la marcha, ninguna de las otras escuelas pudo dejar de notar el hecho de que Uagadou solo trajo a diez estudiantes a diferencia de los treinta de Beaubatonx y los veinticinco de Durmstrang.

Khalid resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos cuando escucho a un niño de pelo naranja chillar excitado sobre Viktor Krum y a otra con una mariposa en la cabeza hablar sobre la sensualidad de sus compañeros en Uagadou.

-Todos son tan… ridículos –murmuro Serenaida que estaba en su forma humana, lacio cabello negro y pálida piel con un ligero tinte azulado que se complementaba con sus ojos de zafiro, ella llevaba un top color blanco al igual que sus pantalones de lino y sus botas de combate, tenía su túnica sobre sus hombros a modo de capa con la espalda exhibiendo ostentosamente una daga de plata. Signo de su rango.

-Los de verde se ven muy incómodos –murmuro Aria con preocupación, su cabello rojo sangre cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos puesto que a diferencia de Serenaida ella llevaba su capa en un solo hombro, mostrando a penas su copa de Oro cada vez que ondeaba. A su lado su hermano gemelo, que compartía los mismos ojos azul eléctrico, rió.

-Como si tuvieran palos en el trasero- comento en griego Aeron apartando un mechón de su corto cabello rojo igual de rizado que su hermana. El solo llevaba puesto los pantalones de lino, las botas y su capa completamente abierta mostrando las cicatrices que cubrían su abdomen, un símbolo de honor. En su espalda su se exhibía con orgullo la copa de Oro.

-Al menos no se ven como si fueran a disecarnos –mascullo Zaphyr que había retraído sus alas dejando a penas que sus escamas pintaran su piel de un sutil tono violeta que combinaba con su cabello color borgoña, mucho más oscuro que el de los gemelos, vestía de la misma forma que Aeron, pero con la daga en su espalda. Sus ojos amatista fulminaron a la niña de cabello zanahoria que estiro una mano para tocarlo.

-Desagradable –gruño Ion dejando que sus ojos oscuros mostraran su desprecio, paso una mano por su corto cabello negro despeinado, salvo una delgada trenza que le llegaba a los hombros decorada con plumas de cuervo y una pluma de Fwooper rosa chillón. Su uniforme contrastaba bellamente con su piel Moka, que no era tan oscura como la de Aazaad o Letherian pero aun así tenía un bello tono achocolatado. Su uniforme estaba completamente cerrado a diferencia de sus otros compañeros, en su cuello se encontraba un collar de oro y en sus manos sus anillos que lo representaban como lo que era, un jeque.

-Repugnante – coincidió Azarah que logró colarse al lado de la persona más protegida de todos ellos. Su cabello negro suelto estaba a unos escasos centímetros de rozar el suelo y se trasformaban en sombras a medio camino de la cintura, sus ojos negros fijos en el frente y un diamante brillando en su espalda, al igual que en la de Khalid, Ion, Letherian, Tarik y Aazaad.

-No sean malos, mi familia enseña aquí… lo mejor que puede considerando las absurdas reglas del ministerio Ingles –defendió Khalid con cierta vacilación.

-Personalmente creo que la Señora Minerva da miedo cuando se enfada –comunico Tarik haciendo una mueca– y tu padre Severus, juro que creí que era pariente de Alucard, el vampiro de Runas ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Ja, jure que nunca me enfermaría después de acabar en las manos de la tía Poppy – Aazaad se estremeció con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Yo una vez vi enfadada a tu mamá, la Señora Pomona –Azarah miro hacia el infinito con melancolía– no pude dormir por días. Ni mi madre es tan terrorífica.

-No te metas con sus plantas – canturreo Khalid con una risita.

-Pues yo creo que tu tío Filius es ge-ni-al – Letherian se unió a la conversación alegremente.

Y luego todos callaron cuando la profesora Brunilda carraspeo ligeramente. Las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron y junto a las cuatro mesas tradicionales se hallaban dos más para los franceses y los búlgaros, cerca de la mesa de los profesores había una mesa más pequeña, redonda y baja con un montón de suaves cojines. Los de Uagadou directo marcharon hacia ella, vagamente notaron que la de los de Beaubatonx parecía una mesa de platino con sillas blancas detalladas y sumamente incomodas. Los búlgaros estaban felices en su mesa de madera ovalada y tosca, junto con sillas fuertes con cojines rojos. Ion no pudo evitar comentar su parecido con la mesa redonda del Rey Arthuro.

Era evidente que el Director Dumbledore se tomó la molestia de investigar sobre la comodidad de los alumnos invitados. Lástima que todos los profesores estaban forzados a sentarse en la misma mesa tradicional de Hogwarts, y con lo que Cara' odiaba usar sillas.

El director Dumbledore dio un discurso de bienvenida y luego dio una palmada que hizo aparecer a toda la comida.

Comieron entre risas y conversaciones, hasta que Khalid se sintió satisfecho y se levantó.

-Iré a saludar a mis madres y mis tíos –comunico a sus amigos antes de avanzar a la mesa de profesores, donde Pomona estaba retorciéndose con ansiedad.

-Hola, mamá –sonrió cariñosamente una vez estuvo parado delante de ella, ignorando el brutal silencio que lleno al gran comedor.

-¡Khalid! –exclamo ella con júbilo y extendiendo las manos para un abrazo- ¡Mi pequeño brote! –la bruja estaba obviamente encantada de poder estrechar a su hijo en brazos.

-Pomona, lo hemos visto hace dos meses –regaño Minerva antes de extender un brazo y acariciar la mejilla de su retoño- Buenas noches, hijo –dijo ella con cierta calidez en la voz a pesar de que su estricta expresión no cambio un solo ápice.

-Buenas noches, Madre –sonrió apretando su mano con afecto, sabiendo que ella no apreciaría un espectáculo público como un abrazo de oso.

-Padrino, Madrina –asintió a ambos con una sonrisa antes de girarse y caminar hacia un huraño Severus Snape y hacer una media reverencia burlona– Padre.

-Hijo –devolvió Severus dándole una media sonrisa sarcástica y una palmada en el hombro.

-Estamos tan contentos de que hayas venido –comento Poppy con tono afectuoso.

-¿Tus amigos también están acompañándote? –pregunto el maestro de encantos. Khalid sonrió y asintió felizmente. La mesa de Uagadou emitió saludos educados cuando los cinco maestros miraron en su dirección.

-Esto es una sorpresa – un murmullo suave se unió a la conversación, Albus Dumbledore observaba el intercambio con una sonrisa sorprendida y ojos centellantes.

-No creímos conveniente ventilar nuestra vida privada –la voz del pocionista era suave como la seda-pero sabíamos que esto se revelaría tan pronto Khalid pusiera un pie dentro de Hogwarts, Pomona moriría antes de ignorar al mocoso.

-Tonterías –murmuro la Hufflepuff haciendo un gesto de desdén – todos sabemos que tu serias el primero en regodearte de los logros de mi pequeño brote- Severus bufó, Poppy rió y Minerva intervino.

-Compórtense en público –reprimió la mujer en un siseo bajo, sus oscuros ojos prometiendo represalias en caso de ser desobedecida.

Tafari sonrió discretamente mientras acariciaba con afecto las plumas del pájaro verde lima posado en su hombro, el fwooper estaba convenientemente silenciado y alimentado, Chi era sus ojos cuando él no podía estar detrás de cada alumno. Y siempre que no se le ocurra cantar no sería un problema.

Este sería un año bastante divertido, sin duda alguna.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a todos en serio, por los comentarios, por su paciencia y amar fielmente a mi pequeño bebe, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi

Khalid ya está en Hogwarts!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: gracias por los comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: soy rubia? Morena sabozonga bitches, millonaria? No tengo ni un centavo en mi billetera, así que es más que obvio que no soy JK.

Alertas:

Lynnette tiene una idea nueva, vive con eso ewe.

Aclaraciones.

-dialogo-

Narración

-"pensamientos"-

 _Hechizos_

beteado por 19'Mika-chan'91

* * *

Khalid tarareo alegremente mientras seguía a su madre por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la bruja estaba encantada de poder tener a su bebé tan cerca de ella. Pomona odiaba estar separada de su pequeño brote, Khalid era su vida después de todo.

– Oh, Khalid, éste es el Fraile. Fantasma residente de Hufflepuff – presentó la bruja al hombre gordo que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. El adolescente sonrió e hizo una media reverencia, con una mano en el corazón y otra en la espalda. Era la forma de saludo de los alumnos de Uagadou a figuras de importancia.

– Es un honor – comento Khalid educadamente, el fantasma se sonrojo y lo saludo con alegría antes de atravesar una pared.

Pomona rio ante la timidez del fantasma y siguió caminando, saludando a las pinturas y comentándole a Khalid sobre los pasadizos. Finalmente llegaron a los niveles más bajos de Hogwarts. Pomona le explico que las entradas de cada sala común estaban custodiadas de diferentes maneras.

También le dijo que allí se encontraban las cocinas, donde estaban los elfos domésticos.

– Mamá, ¿podemos ir a las cocinas primero? Quiero agradecer a los elfos por la comida, como ellos no aparecieron en el gran comedor al final…– frunció el ceño algo confuso. En Uagadou, los elfos aparecían al final de cada comida y eran agradecidos por los alumnos. Después de todo, en un lugar como África la comida se considera sagrada y las manos que la hacen eran como "Las manos de dios"

La herbologista se hincho de orgullo y guió a su hijo hacia el retrato, le hizo cosquillas a la fruta y entro seguida del adolescente. Los elfos la rodearon de inmediato, exclamando alegremente sobre la amable ama de las plantas extrañas.

– Señora Plantas – chillaron los elfos.

– ¿En qué podemos ayudar? – preguntaron a coro. Pomona rio y los apaciguo a todos.

– Calmen pequeños, no vamos a pedirles nada. Mi hijo, un estudiante de una de las escuelas invitadas desea decirles algo – los elfos se petrificaron y todos los ojos se clavaron en Khalid que observaba la interacción con evidente disfrute.

– No se angustien – se apresuró a decir el adolescente de cabello largo cuando vio que la mitad de los elfos parecía estar teniendo un infarto – en nuestra escuela es costumbre agradecer a aquellos que entregan la comida. Es por eso que deseo decirles ¡Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, la comida estaba deliciosa! – he hizo la misma reverencia que al fraile el gordo.

Hubo un silencio estupefacto por un largo minuto, antes de que todos los elfos se echaran a llorar a pleno pulmón. Khalid revoloteo sobre las pequeñas criaturas, temiendo haberlos ofendido cuando los elfos domésticos comenzaron a aullar alabanzas al joven maestro Khalid.

Tomó bastante tiempo salir de las cocinas, pero finalmente lo consiguieron, con las manos llenas de canastas con frutas y alimentos dulces como regalo.

– Eso fue intenso... – murmuro Khalid mirando a su madre – son tan diferentes a Violet y a los elfos del castillo.

– Bueno hijo, Gran Bretaña no tiene fama de ser amable con las criaturas mágicas. La mayoría de estos elfos vienen de casas abusivas y viven en Hogwarts hasta que vuelvan a encontrar a una familia que servir – Comento la bruja con cierta tristeza pasando el bodegón de las cocinas y caminando por el pasillo.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una gran pila de barriles con un hueco oscuro en la piedra a la derecha del corredor. La Profesora Sprout le paso las canastas que sostenía a su retoño.

– Para acceder a la sala común de mis puffs, tienes que tocar la melodía de Helga Hufflepuff, nuestra fundadora, de manera correcta. Si lo haces mal eres bañado en vinagre – explico la mujer, golpeando los tambores en el orden correcto. El hueco se abrió y Pomona volvió a tomar sus canastas.

– Ingenioso – dijo el adolescente, asombrado. Un excelente método de protección, en especial porque solo un Hufflepuff se molestaría en aprenderlo.

Khalid se sintió inmediatamente como en casa, muebles de madera con esponjosos asientos en amarillo y negro, cortinas, decoraciones rusticas, varios túneles y un gran pizarrón cubierto de todo tipo de informaciones. Puffs coloridos en las esquinas, escritorios.

El piso completamente alfombrado. Linternas con luz cálida y ventanas encantadas al igual que el techo del gran comedor. Y por supuesto, diversas plantas inofensivas que se movían o bailaban alrededor de la sala común.

Encima de la chimenea estaba el retrato de la fundadora, una dama rechoncha y de rasgos duros pero mirada amable. Ataviada con un vestido propio de guerreras vikingas y una capa negra bordeada en amarillo, en una mano llevaba una copa de oro y en la otra una varita.

Khalid inspiro profundamente, sintiendo la magia del lugar. Los alumnos lo observaban curiosamente, preguntándose porque un extranjero estaba en su territorio, pero sin cuestionarlo.

– La gente suele olvidar que Helga Hufflepuff fue una guerrera vikinga antes de decidir ser maestra y que ella conoció a Godric Griffindor después de vencerlo en batalla – comentó Khalid, sus ojos barrieron la sala común – me parece gracioso que consideren a esta casa como la más débil. Siendo lo contrario – Pomona sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo y uno de los alumnos de séptimo avanzo.

– Hola, mi nombre es Cedric Diggory estoy en mi último año – se presentó amigablemente extendiendo una mano, Khalid sonrió mientras probaba su magia. Poderoso y controlado.

– Un placer Cedric, mi nombre es Khalid Sprout, también estoy en mi último año – estrechó la mano del mayor con firmeza. Las manos de Cedric eran dignas de un Hufflepuff, firmes, callosas y con pequeñas cicatrices.

– ¿Sprout? – Cedric arqueó una ceja y miro a su jefa de casa. Ella sonrió aún más.

– Si querido, Khalid es mi hijo – rio ante las expresiones sorprendidas de los chicos. Fue entonces que los más pequeños notaron las canastas y rodearon al visitante.

– ¿Cómo es tu escuela? ¡Algunos dicen que Flota!

– ¿Es cierto que es suuuper secreta?

– ¡Yo escuche que les enseñan cientos de idiomas!

– Y se transforman en muchos animales...

– Pues mi hermana me dijo que no usan varitas – declaró orgullosamente un segundo año. Sus compañeros jadearon impresionados y todas las miradas se fijaron en Khalid.

– mm… bueno, no puedo dar detalles sobre su ubicación, pero mi escuela no flota (aunque lo parezca), sí, tenemos que aprender varios idiomas – deliberadamente evito mencionar el aparato en su oreja, hay cosas que es mejor mantener misteriosas – sí, tenemos una materia que nos enseña a cambiar de forma y no, no usamos varitas – contestó, los alumnos más pequeños chillaron en éxtasis mientras que los mayores se acercaron con curiosidad.

– Hola, Soy Hanna Abbott, estoy en cuarto año – se presentó una pelirroja de trenzas con una sonrisa amigable. Khalid no pudo evitar notar la forma sigilosa de sus movimientos, parecía una pantera a punto de saltar – ¿Puedes mostrarnos algún hechizo? Suena fascinante hacer magia sin varita – explicó con suavidad.

Khalid sonrió con diversión e hizo levitar un taburete levantando una mano, un alumno mayor, quien se presentó como Justin Flint-Fletchey, silbo con admiración.

Khalid recorrió la sala común, charlando con los alumnos y enseñándoles algunas cosas simples, palabras en otros idiomas, formas de cuidar plantas, movimientos para ser más silenciosos y a cambio los Hufflepuff lo adoptaron como a un tejón más. Y le enseñaron los pasadizos secretos (túneles) que corrían por Hogwarts y estaban directamente conectados a la madriguera del tejón.

Khalid estaba encantado cuando salieron en un lugar cercano al bosque prohibido y amurallado por arboles pegados y entrelazados entre sí, formando una especie de cúpula, a lo lejos se podía ver el invernadero y una choza cercana al lago negro.

Al parecer ese lugar era como un campo de entrenamiento para los hufflepuff, puesto que estaba equipado con una pequeña armería con lanzas, arcos, ballestas y dagas.

– En serio me divierte que los crean inútiles – comentó Khalid viendo como una rubia llamada Susan Bones limpiaba el suelo con una bruja más vieja.

– Justos, leales y trabajadores – recitó Cedric, que al parecer era la cabeza de Hufflepuff y Khalid tenía el presentimiento de que era un fuerte candidato a Representante de Hogwarts.

– Justicia para no atacar al que no puede defenderse, lealtad para no seguir al traidor y trabajar para no quedar indefensos – Recito Pomona – muchos magos quedan indefensos sin una varita, mis Hufflepuff están entrenados para defenderse a sí mismos hasta con sus dientes. Son veloces, fuertes y juiciosos. Criados como vikingos – sonrió la mujer, Khalid silbó con admiración a su madre.

Él sabía que ella era escandinava, su abuelo era Noruego, descendiente de una noble familia de vikingos. Pomona Sprout podía verse como una gordita bruja afable, pero quien la conocía bien sabía que la herbologista era una luchadora viciosa cuando sus seres queridos se encontraban en peligro. Pero no era su magia lo que la hacía tan temible, si no su capacidad de manipular la tierra y por lo tanto a las plantas.

Khalid recordaba ver los duelos amistosos entre sus madres, padre y tíos. Y no fueron pocas las veces en la que ella fue declarada vencedora.

– Lobo con piel de cordero – rio con los brazos cruzados – ¿puedo decírselo a mis amigos? No le dirán a nadie, lo prometo. Son confiables. Y ya vieron enojada a mi madre – Zacharias Smith dio una carcajada alegre y dio su consentimiento.

Khalid se despidió de ellos y volvió por el pasadizo con Cedric guiándolo, volvieron a la sala común donde lo despidieron con abrazos.

– Vuelve de visita – dijo Hannah con ojos brillantes – y trae a tus amigos. Son bienvenidos.

– Nos vemos, gracias por el recibimiento – se despidió el muchacho y salio con su madre a sus espaldas – me encanta tu casa mamá.

Pomona se sonrojo y apretó una de las mejillas de su pequeño brote.

– Gracias querido, ahora. ¿Dónde van a dormir? Estoy preocupada, vinieron sin barco ni carruaje o tiendas. Pueden acomodarse en la sala común si no tienen lugar, estoy segura de que a mis chicos no les molestara compartir – comentó angustiada, ambos se encontraban de nuevo en el gran comedor. Donde aún permanecían la mayoría de los alumnos de otras casas y colegios. Solo los Hufflepuffs permanecían con unas pocas personas ausentes. Era evidente que los alumnos se aprovecharon del alargue del banquete para conocer a los nuevos visitantes o para chismosear sobre ellos al menos.

Khalid se sorprendió al descubrir que Cedric estaba sentado en la mesa y hablaba con sus compañeros de casa. El chico de pelo cobrizo le guiño el ojo.

– No te preocupes mamá. Lo tenemos cubierto – tranquilizo el adolescente y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa de Khalid, donde Pomona fue recibida con alegría por los amigos de su hijo y con cortesía por los niños que no conocía.

– Tía Pom – chillo Tarik arrojándose a sus brazos y haciendo que la bruja se tambaleara un poco.

– Oh cariño, me alegro de verte. Te vez radiante – rio ella palmeando la mejilla del semidiós – ¿Cómo está tu madre?

– Sigue quejándose de papá – el chico rodo los ojos mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa, sin importarle que ahora también estaba cubierto de tierra.

El siguiente en abrazarla fue Aazaad, que es prácticamente su segundo hijo y el hermano mayor de Khalid. Pomona lo había adoptado en su casa cuando Khalid lo llevo en vacaciones. Y es que el pobre niño era huérfano y para colmo de males el jefe de una tribu importante.

Y finalmente llegamos al elfo más adorable de todos. Letherian, que lanzo un hechizo de limpieza a la mujer, la obligo a sentarse en uno de los cojines y luego se sentó en su regazo, abrazándola y suspirando como un niño contento.

– No olvides que ella es mi madre, no la tuya – amenazo Khalid con tono bromista.

– Tan adorable como siempre, pequeño – Pomona le acaricio la cabeza al adolescente de cabello blanco y luego procedió a entablar conversación con los otros niños.

Khalid observo con una suave sonrisa como sus compañeros cayeron bajo el encanto de su madre, y es que Pomona Sprout tenía un aura tan maternal que era imposible no querer acurrucarse en sus brazos y llamarla mami.

Su atención se desvió a Tafari que se levantó con Chi en su hombro, lo vio susurrar algo al director Dumbledore que a su vez llamo a un elfo domestico que asintió ante la explicación del director, un poco menos sorprendido de lo que debería haber sido.

Los profesores avanzaron en tropel hacia sus alumnos que se levantaron de los cojines, Pomona se despidió de ellos con calidez y fue hacia su mesa, sentándose entre sus compañeros. Sabiendo que no sería conveniente interrumpir un ritual propio de Uagadou.

Suave y constante empezaron un cantico alrededor de la mesa tomados de la mano, la comida sobrante se incendió y volvió en polvo dorado que ascendió hacia el techo en un remolino y luego se disipo. Casi al mismo tiempo los elfos aparecieron y uno a uno los alumnos hicieron una media reverencia, con una mano en el corazón y la otra en la espalda. Los profesores hicieron una reverencia completa. Rodilla derecha tocando al suelo y la mano en el corazón, la otra extendida a los elfos.

– Nosotros, hijos de Uagadou, deseamos agradecer su hospitalidad y la deliciosa comida que nos han presentado. Ofrecemos nuestro respeto y los restos del banquete han sido ofrecidos como ofrendas a nuestros dioses. Gracias elfos de casa, por cuidarnos tan desinteresadamente – habló Tafari con solemnidad. Un elfo viejo avanzo con rostro solemne, era bastante obvio que intentaba no llorar. Tras él sus compañeros no estaban teniendo mucho éxito, dejando escapar algunos sollozos.

– Gracias aceptadas, Gran Mago de Uagadou. Los elfos de casa estamos honrados – reverenció profundamente, su nariz tocando el suelo. Tarik se levantó seguido de sus compañeros y alumnos. Los elfos desaparecieron en un audible chasquido.

Tafari se giró hacia ellos e ignoro el silencio sorprendido de las otras tres escuelas.

– Bien, vamos a la entrada del bosque, es momento de construir nuestro hogar temporal –exclamó con una palmada para dar énfasis. Los diez alumnos volvieron a su formación original y siguieron al director, los profesores cubriendo cada flanco.

Una vez llegaron al bosque prohibido rodearon un pequeño claro que estaba cerca de uno de los lados del lago negro y a poca distancia de la choza de Hagrid.

Tafari hizo un círculo de transmutación en el aire utilizando hilos de magia que salían de su dedo índice y luego choco las palmas antes de tocar el suelo, un gran árbol de aspecto antiguo nació de allí. Su tamaño era cinco veces más grande los arboles del Bosque. Tafari volvió a hacer un círculo y lo pego al árbol, de inmediato se formó una puerta rustica. El hombre se apartó y el profesor Caradoc ocupo su lugar, adentrándose al tronco. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un chasquido.

Todo permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego empezaron a aparecer ventanas a lo largo del árbol, vagamente se podía ver al maestro faerie subir por unas escaleras, cada vez más hacia la cima, tocando cosas que empezaban a modificarse.

Mientras tanto Etel dejaba caer su sangre alrededor mientras murmuraba por lo bajo rodeando al claro en un círculo perfecto de sangre que brillo unos segundos antes de fundirse en la tierra. Brunilda y Coleur trabajaban conjuntamente creando cuatro guardianes hechos de huesos y cuero (sacados de los bolsillos de Brunilda) que luego adquirían forma de estatuas, Coleur susurraba hechizos de protección y anclaba las salas en cada punto donde los guardianes eran depositados.

Los maestros se aseguraron de que los Erumpent estaban bien alimentados y seguros dentro de las protecciones. Pasaron largos momentos antes de que Cara decidiera que estaba lo suficientemente bien para ser habitado y los alumnos entraron la casa-árbol.

* * *

Debo confesar que este capítulo estuvo listo y beteado desde hace mucho tiempo, lo siento. La universidad es más pesada de lo que creí que sería ewe.

Espero que les esté gustando Khalid y mi versión de Uagadou. En fin, me han dicho que no se entiende mucho la explicación respecto a los Occ, lo siento, debería de haberme explicado mejor. Así que aquí pongo un pequeño glosario con las explicaciones base de quienes son los que están en la delegación de Uagadou.

 **Maestros.**

-Tafari Sirhan, humano (Nacionalidad Africana). Sub-Director y Maestro de Alquimia.

-Caradoc, Faerie. Maestro de Magia Salvaje y Transfiguraciones.

-Brunilda,valquiria. Maestra de Magia Vudú y Nigromancia.

-Coleur, veela. Maestra Cambia-formas y Salas (Protecciones).

-Etel, humano (Nacionalidad Persa). Maestro en Magia de Sangre y Manipulación del tiempo.

 **Alumnos.**

 **Grado Diamante.**

-Khalid Sprout, humano (Nacionalidad inglesa), Guardián de las Arenas del Tiempo. Catorce años, posee un largo cabello negro, siempre trenzado, y ojos verdes. Estudiante de último año, comienza su especialización en **no revelado**. En su espalda lleva la imagen de un diamante con polvo dorado.

-Aazaad, humano (Nacionalidad Africana), Jefe de la Tribu del Cielo. Quince años, Piel oscura, ojos violetas, cabeza rapada. Estudiante de último año, comienza su especialización en **no revelado**. En su espalda lleva la imagen de un diamante con una espada.

-Letherian, Elfo Oscuro. Diecisiete (Setecientos años), piel oscura, largo cabello plateado y ojos grises, tatuajes (runas) por todo su cuerpo. Ultimo año de especialización en Magia Salvaje. En su espalda lleva la imagen de un diamante con **no revelado.**

-Tarik, semidiós (Nacionalidad Egipcia), Hijo de Ra. Diecisiete, piel bronceada, corto cabello (salvo un largo mechón en el lado derecho de su rostro que le llegaba a la clavícula y permanecía trenzado) rubio oro, ojos ámbar. Ultimo año de especialización para ser Maestro de Salas. En su espalda lleva la imagen de un diamante con **no revelado.**

-Ion, humano (Nacionalidad Árabe), Jeque. Dieciséis años, ojos oscuros, corto cabello negro despeinado (salvo una delgada trenza que le llegaba a los hombros decorada con plumas de cuervo y una pluma de Fwooper rosa chillón) piel Moka (achocolatada, más clara que la de Letherian y Aazaad). Segundo año de especialización en Magia Vudú. En su espalda lleva la imagen de un diamante con **no revelado.**

-Azarah, Demonio Sombra. Cabello negro que se trasformaba en sombras a medio camino de la cintura y llegaba a rozar el suelo, ojos negros. En su espalda lleva la imagen de un diamante con **no revelado.**

 **Grado Oro.**

-Aria. Semidiós (Nacionalidad Griega) Hija de Apolo. Largo cabello rojo sangre, ojos azul eléctrico. En su espalda lleva la imagen de una Copa de Oro.

-Areon. Semidiós (Nacionalidad Griega) Gemelo Mayor de Aria. Cabello rojo sangre, enrulado, ojos azul eléctrico. Posee muchas cicatrices. En su espalda lleva la imagen de una Copa de Oro.

 **Grado Plata.**

-Serenaida, Lamia. Lacio cabello negro, pálida piel con un ligero tinte azulado, ojos de zafiro. En su espalda lleva la imagen de una Daga de Plata.

-Zaphyr, Dracken. Alas retractiles, escamas que pintaban su piel morena de un sutil tono violeta, cabello color borgoña, ojos amatista (más oscuros que Aazaad). En su espalda lleva la imagen de una Daga de Plata.

 **Datos Extra.**

-Cada alumno del Grado Diamante lleva una característica especifica en su escudo, Khalid tiene las arenas del tiempo, Aazaad una daga, etc etc. Esta distinción no se aplica al Grado Oro ni al Grado Plata, ellos tienen otras características que revelare más tarde.

-Chi es el espía de Tafari. Los fwooper son cannonicos, aparecen el "Animales Fantásticos". Chi siempre esta silenciado para evitar problemas.

-Helga Hufflepuff, tengo entendido que es un hecho cannon, pero no estoy segura, de todas formas aquí será en esta historia.

-Cedric Diggori, hay una razón por la que el entro en el torneo, así que decidí que mis puff van a ser Vikingos con cara de cordero. Después de todo, si observamos el cannon de JK, la mayoría de los grandes poderes de la justicia son Hufflepuffs. Amelia Bones es un gran ejemplo.

-Agradecimiento a los Elfos, en África la comida es una batalla campal, considero lógico que los magos de allí hagan ofrendas y agradecimientos a quienes consiguen la comida.

-Erumpent, se encuentran en "Animales Fantásticos", llevan hechizos de seguridad para evitar accidentes con los cuernos.

-Uniforme estándar de Uagadou. Varones, pantalones blancos, botas de combate negras y túnicas abiertas de color crema con la cresta de Uagadou bordada justo en el lado del corazón. Mujeres, lo mismo agregándole un top blanco. Las telas están hechas de un material especial, adecuándolas para la batalla y haciéndolas más resistentes. Cada alumno tiene su forma especial de llevarlo, sin embargo ningún elemento es prescindible. Entre tanto, no está prohibido agregar elementos propios al uniforme.

 **PD: Si les gusta la idea, al final de cada capítulo puedo hacer un pequeño glosario para explicar los nuevos datos o características de los personajes para facilitarles la lectura hasta que se acostumbren a ellos.**

 **PD2: No tengo planes de agregar más Occ en la actualidad, así que no se preocupen, esto no será un "Harry y sus Occ's " Ellos están aquí para llenar los huecos en la historia, sin embargo no serán protagónicos. O al menos no todos.**

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	7. Chapter 7

Un muchacho de rebelde cabello rojo oscuro observaba curiosamente a los extranjeros desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, se ajustó las gafas y volteo hacia la persona que llamaba su atención. Ronald Weasley estaba proclamando la grandeza de Viktor Krum a la vez que intentaba meterse más tocino a la boca, su mejor amiga lo observaba asqueada. Hermione se veía como si quisiera golpearlo con el libro de pociones que llevaba en la mano.

–Brennan, dile algo –siseo ella con el ceño fruncido, el adolescente vaciló un poco pero se acobardo ante la mirada de la castaña y suspiro.

–Ron, mira. El hijo del profesor Snape está llegando – susurró con discreción al otro pelirrojo, el varón Weasley cerro la boca de inmediato y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la puerta donde efectivamente iba entrando Khalid acompañado de Aazaad, vestidos del mismo modo que ayer.

–Todavía no puedo creer que Snape tenga un hijo –Seamus Finnigan se sentó al lado derecho de Hermione y frente a los dos pelirrojos.

– ¡Con Sprout! – Dean Thomas estaba positivamente horrorizado mientras se dejaba caer sin gracia en el lado izquierdo de Hermione.

– No sean idiotas, es obvio que es adoptado – Ginny Weasley se unió a la conversación sentándose al lado izquierdo de Brennan puesto que el derecho estaba ocupado por su hermano – Es demasiado guapo para que sea hijo de ellos –la joven de trece años suspiro cuando vio que Khalid le sonrió a Aazaad.

Brennan Potter, alias el niño-que-vivio suspiro en su interior y siguió comiendo, desinteresado del chisme a pesar de haberlo iniciado él mismo.

Alzo la mirada cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar y una de color blanco se posó delante suyo, observándolo con altivez.

– Hola Hedwig, ¿Papá envió algo? –pregunto con cierta esperanza que se vio aplastada cuando la lechuza negó con la cabeza y extendiendo la pata –…. Madre entonces.

Abrio la carta a regañadientes y la estilizada letra de la Señora Potter lo recibió.

 _Querido Hijo_

 _Ayer me comunique con Albus respecto al torneo, me he asegurado de que tengas permitido la participación de forma que puedas seguir entrenando para derrotar a Voldemort, tienes que asegurarte de participar y ganar hijo mío. Recuerda, eres el elegido de la profecía._

 _Asegúrate de no bajar tus notas, quiero que seas prefecto el próximo año, así como tu padre y yo lo fuimos._

 _Atentamente, Mamá._

 _Señora de la Antigua y Noble casa Potter._

Brennan apretó el papel con fuerza e inspiro profundamente, tratando de controlar su ira. Odiaba cuando su madre hacia ese tipo de cosas, él solo quería vivir como un estudiante normal.

No como un estúpido héroe profetizado, como un maldito mártir. A veces deseaba que su hermano Harry hubiera sido el chico de la profecía pero luego se sentía culpable por tratar de echarle esa carga a su hermano mayor muerto.

Su padre no había sido el mismo desde entonces, cuando volvió de esa misión como auror y su madre le comunico que Harry había sido asesinado por un mortífago fugitivo y su cuerpo desfigurado tan horriblemente que era irreconocible. Ni siquiera se había quedado para el funeral.

Brennan amaba y odiaba a su padre en partes iguales, lo amaba porque las escasas veces que estaba cerca le prestaba su total atención y le hacía sentir como una persona, un simple hijo y no un salvador en potencia. Y lo odiaba porque casi nunca estaba en casa, siempre en misiones o recorriendo el país mientras luchaba con magos oscuros, dejándolo solo con su madre.

El pelirrojo odiaba saber que físicamente era un calco de ella, obviando los ojos avellana y la miopía heredada de su padre. Lily Potter era como una de las tantas brujas "purasangre" que se veían en las galas del ministerio, falsa, estirada y con más veneno que saliva. Era bastante fácil olvidar que ella era en realidad una hija de muggles.

Ella lo trataba como a un premio, un soldado para ser entrenado y una figura decorativa con la que ganar fama. Nunca, ni una sola vez ella lo llamo "Brennan" siempre fue "hijo" o su favorito, "mi pequeño salvador". Lo odiaba, quería sentir el amor verdadero de una madre, como el que la Señora Weasley tenía por sus hijos.

Toda su vida fue manipulada por su madre, desde lo que vestía hasta la casa en que estaría. Brennan ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de pasar una selección justa, el sombrero ya tenía órdenes de enviarlo a Gryffindor tan pronto tocara su cabeza, ¡Ni siquiera Ron fue elección suya! Su madre lo forzó a convivir con los Weasley (era una suerte que realmente le agradaran). La única elección que tuvo en su vida, fue Hermione y Luna Lovegood, una tercer año de Ravenclaw.

Su madre estaba obsesionada con verlo derrotar a Voldemort (quien para todo el mundo magico, Brennan incluido ya estaba muy muerto, muchas gracias) y junto con el Director tramaban "pruebas" cada año con el fin de capacitarlo.

Primer año, un troll y un hombre con un alma pegada a la cabeza que quería una tal "piedra fiolosofal", Ron resulto herido y Hermione aún se estremecía cuando las piezas de ajedrez se rompían. Brennan pasó las últimas semanas en el hospital y nunca vio ninguna piedra.

Segundo año, Hermione petrificada, Colin secuestrado y un basilisco. Brennan aun tenía pesadillas con la voz de su madre diciéndole que hablara parsel. ¡Él no podía hacer eso! ¿De dónde saco su madre esas tonterías? Se tuvo que necesitar la ayuda de expertos de Gringotts para poder rescatar el cadáver de Colin Creevy y asesinar a la bestia con el canto de un gallo.

Tercer año, "salvemos al hipogrifo super peligroso de Hagrid del Tío Remus", a pesar de lo peligroso que sonaba en realidad fue su año más tranquilo, Tío Remus, el padre de Draco Malfoy (uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin con quien tenía una relación bastante amigable a escondidas de su madre y Ronald) "olvido" tomar la última dosis de su poción matalobos (Brennan creía que su madre la derramo en algún lado) y Lily se las arregló para hacerle creer a Hagrid que Brennan podría salvar al pobrecito de Buckbeak del bosque prohibido donde Remus se encontraba suelto.

Brennan tenía la esperanza que este fuera un año tranquilo, pero era evidente que no pasaría. La primera razón fue la bizarra aparición del ex-Auror Alastor Moody, la segunda fue la llegada de tres escuelas invitadas y la tercera fue re-apertura de un torneo en la que la gente _muere._

¿Gloria eterna? ¿Eran idiotas? ¡Nadie recuerda el maldito nombre del último campeón! ¿Dinero? Heredero Potter señores, tenía más dinero del que deseaba.

Brennan salió de sus pensamientos cuando Hermione le calvo el tenedor en la mano, causándole un gruñido de dolor. Ella lo observo con culpa.

– Es hora de ir a clases – Murmuró como toda explicación, Brennan asintió y tomo su mochila, asegurándose de agarrar la de Ron también antes de correr en dirección a la clase de Pociones, con el chico de pelo zanahoria siguiéndolo con las manos llenas de panqueques.

Brennan se sentó al final de la clase, lo más cerca posible de la salida. Ron inevitablemente a su lado, Hermione estaba justo al frente con Parvati Patil.

Brennan preparo sus materiales de manera meticulosa y espero a la aparición de Snape, para su sorpresa, aparecieron alumnos de las otras escuelas, todos ellos de su rango de edad. Alrededor de cinco de Beaubatonx, tres de Dumstrang y dos de Uagadou.

–Huelo a favoritismo –murmuró Ron con desdén señalando a Khalid Sprout, sentado una fila más adelante en la hilera de los Slytherin.

Brennan codeo las costillas de Ron para hacerlo callar sin notar la fugaz mirada de Khalid.

Entonces se hizo el silencio, y Snape entro al salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Khalid tarareó en voz baja mientras agregaba luparia y revolvía tres vecen en el sentido de la agujas del reloj antes de parar y observar satisfecho como la poción se volvía de un suave tono celeste. A su lado Aazaad obtenía los mismos resultados.

Ambos dejaron reposar sus pociones y comenzaron a susurrar entre sí.

-Parece bastante tranquilo –murmuro Aazaad dándole un vistazo al adolescente pelirrojo sentado un poco más atrás que estaba concentrado en su poción, un tono un poco más oscuro de lo que debería pero aun así mejor que el tono verde musgo de su compañero de asiento.

-Padre me dijo que es realmente solitario, solo tiene dos amigas y el resto fue gente impuesta por… esa mujer –una mueca cruzo por el rostro de Khalid por una fracción de segundo antes de recomponerse y sonreír en dirección a Severus, que acechaba alrededor del salón como un gran murciélago.

Khalid adoraba ver la actuación de "malvado" de su tío-padre, era increíble que una persona pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Aazaad abrió la boca para hacer un comentario cuando se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y con un movimiento de manos cubrió a Khalid y a si mismo con un escudo.

El joven de ojos verdes salió rápidamente de su asiento a evaluar los daños, Severus Snape ya estaba en marcha, deshaciéndose del caldero humeante y verificando a los heridos. Dos chicas de slytherin fueron alcanzadas con la masa pegajosa, una rubia y una castaña, al otro lado un chico estaba inconsciente en el suelo con el uniforme de Gryffindor mientras un chico de piel oscura gimoteaba de dolor por las quemaduras en su mano.

El causante del desastre estaba agazapado detrás de Potter, quien los cubrió con un hechizo protector.

-WEASLEY –grito Snape con el rostro pálido como la tiza, sus ojos negros brillaban con ira absoluta- ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso es demasiado inútil para seguir unas simples instrucciones? ¡Tus compañeros están heridos! Cien puntos menos y detenciones. Finnigan llévate a Thomas a la enfermería. Zabini, Malfoy llévense a Greengas y Davies –mientras daba órdenes, Khalid sigilosamente se acercó al chico desmayado.

Una rápida comprobación le dijo que no sufrió daño por la explosión, salvo unas pequeñas manchas en la ropa, su única herida radicaba en un moretón al lado derecho de la cabeza, una posible contusión.

Con una suave caricia en la frente se aseguró de empujar su magia para curarlo y luego se levantó, alejándose antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de sus acciones. Aazaad permaneció cubriéndolo todo el tiempo y luego ambos compartieron una mirada. Un par de movimientos de manos después, todos los calderos estaban con hechizos de protección y todas las pociones en estado de congelación.

Khalid vio como Brennan levitaba al chico inconsciente y a una chica de cabello esponjoso vigilando desde la parte trasera.

El resto de los alumnos desapareció del salón, dejando solamente al chico Weasley, quien todavía estaba siendo regañado por el Profesor Snape.

-Padre, iremos a la siguiente clase, avisaremos al profesor que él no podrá ir –señalo con descuido al pelirrojo de pecas que miraba suplicante en su dirección.

El mago mayor, asintió en su dirección antes de volver su atención al niño que buscaba una salida con desesperación.

Aazaad empujo a Khalid para que comenzara a caminar y pronto ambos estaban recorriendo los pasillos en búsqueda de su salón de clases, parándose de tanto en tanto para preguntar a los retratos.

Y es que ninguno de los dos tenía un buen sentido de orientación, a eso súmale un castillo que era más un laberinto que otra cosa y tienes un desastre garantizado.

Observaron curiosos, el salón, sentándose en el único lugar libre que había. Justo en frente, a ambos les pareció extraño pero no comentaron nada.

Todo cobro sentido cuando Ojoloco Moody apareció de manera espeluznante y comenzó a hablar de las imperdonables, usando _ejemplos vivos._

Khalid estaba hirviendo de rabia ante eso, de repente Moody se detuvo un segundo antes de hacer la demostración de la maldición asesina. La Profesora Brunilda estaba parada en la entrada con un muñeco de cera y huesos en su mano derecha. Su hermoso rostro moreno desfigurado por la ira y su largo cabello negro con algunas rastas de color violeta moviéndose con un viento invisible.

-¿Cómo se atreve? –silbo ella sus pies desnudos resonando a medida que avanzaba, Aazaad hizo una mueca de simpatía. Su vestido negro se arrastró por el suelo a cada paso, los ojos de la mujer eran como agujeros negros- ¡HAY NIÑOS AQUI! –grito Brunilda, Khalid decidió intervenir antes de que la mujer se sacara la cabeza y llamara a su caballo.

Merlin sabe que el director Dumbledore los echaría a patadas de allí si mataban a un profesor.

-Profesora, cálmese. Se están asustando –susurro Khalid poniéndose delante de la mujer y tapando la pequeña línea de niebla que empezaba a formarse en el cuello de la mujer.

Brunilda clavo sus ojos en los asustados adolescentes e inspiro profundo, llamando a su magia dentro de ella. Le sonrió agradecida a Khalid quien volvió a su posición.

-Tú, hablare de esto con los directores y el ministro. Niños no deben ver las imperdonables y mucho menos aprender a usarlas –su tono era duro e inflexible – ellos no están educados para soportar el peso que conlleva ese conocimiento.

-EL SEÑOR OSCURO ESTA VIVO –grito Moody, aun sin moverse – necesitan estar preparados para lo que llega, ellos…-su diatriba se vio cortada cuando la mujer conjuro una cinta alrededor del muñeco.

-Enséñales a defenderse entonces, no a matar, torturar ni controlar –corto ella y con un furioso movimiento de manos lo envió dentro de un armario- Especialmente cuando los hijos de las víctimas de esas maldiciones están aquí.

Los alumnos observaron el intercambio, atónitos, sintiendo respeto por esa desconocida maestra.

El momento se vio interrumpido con la aparición de otro de los alumnos de Uagadou, un chico con la capa de diamante y un pequeño muñeco vudú bordado. El joven de afiladas fracciones frunció el ceño en dirección a la mujer.

-Ion – llamó Aazaad antes de comenzar a explicar lo ocurrido en arábico. Los alumnos ingleses observaron con desconfianza como el rostro del adolescente mayor se oscurecía a cada palabra de ese extraño idioma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan observó curioso como el chico de cabello negro se llevaba la mano al rostro y se masajeaba la nariz antes de extender sus manos en dirección a la mujer y apresarla en hilos de color morado oscuro.

-Maestra, por favor. El Profesor Caradoc la busca –La mujer se liberó de las ataduras con una sacudida y abandono el salón de clases con la barbilla al aire.

El joven jeque, a juzgar por sus anillos, clavo sus ojos oscuros en el Auror y sonrió de forma siniestra.

-No te conviene molestarla Auror. Ella es la profesora de Nigromancia y Magia Vudú. Enseña solo aquello que está en el plan de estudios. Las imperdonables son materia de séptimo año –y sin más se macho.

Moody entrecerró un ojo mientras que el otro daba vueltas locamente y empezaba a murmurar en voz baja.

-Magia oscura –gruño el mago con desprecio y luego volteo la cabeza con brusquedad hacia los alumnos que estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer algo –bien, no más demostraciones. Se terminó la clase, largo de aquí - bramó y los jóvenes se apresuraron a alejarse del salón.

Brennan dio una última mirada a Khalid, tenía un extraño sentimiento respecto a ese chico y se escabullo junto a Hermione.

Tenían un periodo libre ahora, así que irían a visitar a Neville. Se sentía culpable de no haber podido evitar el desastre de Ron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ministro de magia suspiro apesadumbrado, en sus manos se encontraba una carta con letra cursiva y elegante. Fudge levanto la cabeza cuando escucho que el leve toque en la puerta y dio su aprobación.

-¿Quería verme ministro? –pregunto una voz sedosa, el hombre asintió y sin más le entrego la carta. El hombre de dedos largos la tomo y leyó con parsimonia - ¿Necesita que me haga cargo? –ronroneo el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora.

El rostro del ministro se ilumino como si se hubieran cumplido todos sus deseos de navidad.

-Estaría inmensamente agradecido si lo hicieras –Fudge no se molestó en negar nada, desde esa misiva firmada tanto por Beaubatonx, Dumstrang y Uagadou estaba en serios problemas para tratar de seguir el torneo.

La locura de Moody casi les cuesta el torneo, pero era una suerte que su nuevo secretario (luego de la desafortunada muerte de la querida Dolores) era mil veces más eficiente.

-Déjelo en mis manos señor ministro, me encargare de todo – y sin más el hombre de ondulado cabello oscuro y fracciones aristocráticas se despido.

El ministro se relajó en su asiento y decidió continuar con su revista, ahora todo iría bien. Thomas Peverell se encargaría de eso.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta cuando los ojos azules del hombre parpadearon en rojo por un segundo ni la sonrisa predadora en su apuesto rostro cuando le dio la espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-se escuchan los gritos fangirls a la distancia – yeah baby, Tom in your area.

¡Estoy tan feliz por los comentarios! Muchas gracias!

Bien, en este capítulo no hay mucho de Khalid y los chicos, peeeero a cambio les muestro un vistazo a la vida de Brennan. Estuve luchando mucho tiempo sobre qué tipo de hermano haría, estaba entre el clásico insoportable y el hermano que idolatra al mayor. Al final me decidí por este Brennan: El Brennan que tiene que vivir con las expectativas de la sociedad y la ausencia paterna.

En base a las votaciones decidí continuar con el glosario, así que: Aquí van.

Glosario.

Profesores.

-Brunilda: Valquiria. Piel morena, ojos negros, cabello negro con rastas violetas. Predileccion a la ropa negra y no usa zapatos.

Alumnos

Diamante.

-Ion: Humano. En su espalda lleva el emblema de un diamante con un muñeco vudú. Su habilidad especial son los hilos de magia. Su magia es color morado.

Datos Extra.

-Lily Potter: después de mucho considerar decidí tomarla a ella como un "nuevo rico" y no como la típica cenicienta. ¿Se casa con un noble, es madre de una celebridad y sigue siendo una chica sencilla? Eso no suele pasar en la realidad, por supuesto hay otras razones que contribuyen a la formación de su personalidad, pero se iran revelando poco a poco.

-James Potter: …. Espérense a unos cuantos capítulos.

-Los primeros tres años de Brennan en Hogwarts, ¿Se creen que todo lo que pasó con Harry es coincidencia? Pues no niños, Albus quiere un arma y necesita pulirla bien.

-¿Por qué Colin en vez de Ginny? Ella será útil después.

-Thomas Peverell. Técnicamente, no es una mentira ya que los Graunt tienen sangre Slytheing y descienden de Cadmus Peverell, así que de esa forma y ante Gringotts Tom Riddle tiene suficiente sangre peverell en sus venas para reclamar el apellido.

-La desafortunada muerte de Dolores Umbridge…JAJAJA

-Las imperdonables, ¿en serio el ministerio permite el uso de las tres maldiciones en una escuela llena de niños impresionables? Niños idiotas que aprenden los movimientos y las palabras de la maldición, kisawea. ¿Qué les garantiza que no las usen en un ataque de ira? (Lease Harry Potter y la orden del fenix)

Eso es todo por hoy queridos.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!

PD: quiero encontrar un apodo para ustedes mis queridos lectores, algo para llamarlos con cariñito.

PD2: Lamento la demora, mi vida como adulta me consume y mi beta ha estado medio ciega por una conjuntivitis vírica. Pero ya estamos de vuelta


End file.
